


The First Cut Is The Deepest

by clindzy



Series: Cut to the Quick [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Betrayal, Broken Families, Case Fic, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Heartbreak, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Murder, Non-Canonical Character Death, OT3, One True Pairing, Parent Danny "Danno" Williams, Parent Death, Parenthood, Plot Twists, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, SEAL Steve McGarrett, Sexual Tension, True Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, Worried Danny Williams, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve broke things off suddenly with Danny a year ago, crushing their ohana in the process. Danny has spent every day for the last year wondering what happened and where Steve has been. He hasn't called Steve until now. Someone close to Steve has been brutally murdered and it's Danny's job to find the killer and maybe if they're lucky, find their way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Hawaii Five-0, I'm just borrowing them for this story that sprang to me after binge watching 4 seasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a way, I need a change  
> From this burnout scene  
> Another time, another town, another everything  
> But it's always back to you  
> Stumble out in the night  
> From the pouring rain  
> Made the block, sat and thought  
> There's more I need  
> It's always back to you
> 
> But I'm good without ya  
> Yeah I'm good without you  
> Yeah, yeah, yeah
> 
> How many times can I break til I shatter?  
> Over the line, can't define what I'm after  
> I always turn the car around  
> Give me a break; let me make my own pattern  
> All that it takes is some time  
> But I'm shattered  
> I always turn the car around  
> \- Shattered, OAR

With a heavy heart, Danny pulled out his phone to make a call to someone that had brightened and subsequently darkened his days within a matter of months- this would rip his long festering wounds wide open. He winced as heard the abrasive voice on the other end of the line, "McGarrett, speak." Danny's heart immediately began pounding and he attempted desperately to swallow past the softball-sized lump in his throat.  
"Steven, I need to see you."  
"Absolutely not. Right now isn't a good time."  
Noticing Steve's stilted tone, Danny pressed on resolutely, " This isn't personal Steve. That's all I can say over the phone. Meet me at HPD in an hour."  
"Fine, Danny," Steve replied curtly, effectively ending the conversation.  
The line went dead and Danny pushed his hands through his thick, blond hair.  
This isn't going to be easy, he thought. It's been a year since I've seen him. Why can't I act like a normal human being does after breaking up with their ex. A little voice reminded him that he wasn't like everyone else and that there had been more than just him in love with him; Grace was crushed when he had to tell her that Steve had had to leave on Navy business.  
Sighing, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. After the horrific and gory events of the last twelve hours, he needed a shower. He washed the detritus of the crime scene away quickly and strode to his closet to find something to wear.  
"I'm not trying to impress him," Danny muttered, trying to convince himself while debating over two different shirts.  
Only a few miles away, Steve was facing the same dilemma, except that he had the captive audience of his one year old daughter Malia.  
Smoothing his hair back once more and straightening his shirt one last time, Danny opened his front door, locked it, and prepared to make the hardest drive of his life, to the man who had left his heart and world in fragmented shards.


	2. Ohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks back to when Catherine unceremoniously dropped Malia off to him without so much as an explanation other than she couldn't be a mother. That first year damn near killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is revealed how Steve ended up with a daughter and the effects it had on his relationship with Danny and Grace.

Hearing Danny's voice had brought everything rushing back to the surface. To ground himself he looked into eyes so similar to his own, and was rewarded with a gummy grin from his beautiful daughter. Cooing to her, "Malia, Daddy loves you."  
She babbled in response, grabbing his face with her chubby hands.  
"Kono is going to watch you while I go see an old friend," Steve said softly.  
Picking her up off his bed, kissing her cheek and walking her downstairs, Kono caught the flurry of emotions crossing her boss's face.  
"Here, I'll take her so you can clean up," Kono urged.  
Steve nodded gratefully and rushed back up the stairs so he could take a proper shower before having to face Danny- the man whose heart and world he had shattered...decimated to be more exact.  
He thought back to a year ago when Catherine had shown up out of the blue, a 3 month old infant in tow. She didn't bother saying hello, she simply told him that the baby was his and she couldn't be a mother to Malia. Reeling, he tried to put the pieces together of how this could have happened and why Catherine would abandon their child in such a a cold way. She saw his mind working and brusquely told him that it had happened on her last shore leave. Before he could even think to reply or even yell at her to wait, she was out the door, peeling out of his driveway.  
Steve felt utterly and completely lost; he and Danny had only been together for 6 months. Catherine had never come up in their discussions about the past because they had never been serious. Anxiety skyrocketing, he thought about Gracie and the effect that this would have on her. Instead of coming clean to Danny, Steve did what he knew best: he closed himself off and told Danny it was over. He had a daughter to think about now; his needs were no longer the most important. When Danny pressed him for a reason why he was ending things, he used all of his SEAL training to sell the lie that he had been called for a highly classified mission with an undetermined return date. Hearing Danny cry had been the worst pain he had ever felt, including being held captive and tortured in North Korea.  
Within the span of a week, he lost one ohana to gain another, had his heart and world destroyed, only to have it begin again with his daughter Malia. He took immediate emergency leave from his post, thanking God repeatedly that he had saved every dime of his combat pay while investing the rest wisely. He would need every cent of it to provide for Malia.  
The first year of Malia's life was a huge learning curve for Steve- he could handle any combat situation he was thrust into, but parenthood was a completely different battle altogether. He had no manual or rules or any leadership to guide him in which way to go. Both of his parents were gone and Mary was God only knew where; it was he and Malia against the world.  
He'd lost track of the nights he spent awake, worrying that he would be a good father to Malia. Worse yet, he dreaded the day his daughter asked where her mother was; Steve had no idea what he was going to tell her and desperately wished he could talk to Danny. That was the most tangible pain: missing Danny.  
Cursing the tears pricking his eyes, Steve stumbled out of the shower and scrubbed his cheeks roughly with the towel. This is exactly why he didn't allow himself one second of downtime.  
A year later and he still couldn't figure out what hurt worst: breaking Danny's heart, not being a part of Gracie's life, Catherine abandoning their infant daughter or his own irreparable heartbreak.  
Sighing roughly, he finished buttoning his favorite shirt, a deep blue button down with thin gray stripes. Subconsciously, he knew it happened to be Danny's favorite too; it was the last thing he had tying Danny to him.  
Running downstairs, he went into the kitchen where Kono was feeding Malia and kissed her goodbye.  
"I love you, precious, and I'll see you soon," Steve promised, closing the front door behind him.


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny see each other for the first time since the breakup. Danny breaks the news of the murder to Steve. Steve has to make a difficult decision.  
> **Warning**  
> Crime will be described in moderate detail. Emotionally heavy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain, without love  
> Pain, I can't get enough  
> Pain, I like it rough  
> 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all
> 
> You're sick of feeling numb  
> You're not the only one  
> I'll take you by the hand  
> And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
> This life is filled with hurt  
> When happiness doesn't work  
> Trust me and take my hand  
> When the lights go out you will understand  
> \- Pain, Three Days Grace

Danny sat in his Camaro, tapping his hands nervously against the steering wheel, fiddling with his shirt and on the brink of an anxiety attack outside HPD. He knew he was ten minutes early but he was usually the late one. What could keep Steve from being his over-punctual self, he wondered. Did his last op affect him that much? Danny couldn't stop the deluge of worst case scenarios that flooded his mind...his chest started to tighten with panic.  
Suddenly, his phone rang and Danny found himself struggling to answer.  
Steve's voice resounded over the line, "I'm here, Danny. Where are you?"  
Willing his voice to be steady, Danny took in a silent gulp of air before answering, "I'm in front of the main entrance."  
Clicking the end call button, Danny dropped the phone onto the passenger seat with trembling fingers. He could do this. He had to. Steve deserved to hear this news firsthand.  
Steve had no idea what to expect from this impromptu meeting but from the knots deep in the pit of his stomach, his instincts told him it couldn't be anything good. He ate up the sidewalk in long strides, arriving at the main entrance in no time.  
Then, everything stopped, tilted and cut him off at his knees. Steve saw Danny get out of his beloved Camaro with his trademark hair and swagger; he couldn't breathe. He wanted to run back home to Malia where everything was safe and he was in control. Danny looked at him, obviously appraising him, dying to ask any one of his hundreds of questions. The ice that resided in those once warm blue eyes punched the breath right out of his chest. Steve tried and failed to hold Danny's gaze. This was nothing less than he deserved. He hung his head in shame and defeat.  
Danny felt Steve's eyes on him well before he had gotten out of the car; he delayed getting out so he could regain some sense of composure. He looked directly into those hazel eyes that had once promised to love him forever and saw a mix of desperation, shame, apprehension and fear. Some small part of him took comfort in knowing that Steve had suffered, and was still suffering, as much as he did. Before his emotions could get the better of him, Danny simply opened the door, following inside right behind Steve. When they reached Danny's desk, Danny motioned for Steve to sit down. Hesitant to comply, Steve snapped, "I'd rather stand."  
"Have it your way, Steven. Don't say I didn't warn you," Danny sighed. Danny reached inside his desk, withdrew a folder emblazoned with the HPD logo and placed it on the desk. Steve turned white as a sheet and slid down into the chair previously offered.  
"What is that," he whispered shakily.  
Danny crossed and uncrossed his arms before answering. "Someone you know very well has been brutally murdered, Steve. My working theory is that it has something to do with drug cartels and intelligence." Immediately, Steve's stomach threatened to heave and his heart was in his throat. He knew who Danny was referring to. "Danny, there are some things I need to tell you," Steve said, scrubbing his face, a nervous tic that did not go unnoticed by Danny. Both of them sighed collectively; dredging up their past was going to feel like dragging glass over a gunshot wound.


	4. Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of the murder victim is revealed. Danny struggles to comprehend what Steve tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch your mouth  
> Oh, oh, oh  
> Because your speech is slurred enough  
> That you just might swallow your tongue  
> I'm sure you'd want, want to give up the ghost  
> With just a little more poise than that  
> -Panic At The Disco

Danny and Steve stared at each other for several long moments, before Steve finally opened his mouth and stumbled over the words, "It's Catherine isn't it Danny."  
"Yes, Steve. This wasn't a typical murder either. She was working an intelligence op for the Navy. Because I'm a civilian and not native, I'm being given the bare basics, and frankly, I'm not entirely sure that the information is legitimate."  
"She was a naval intelligence officer so I'm not surprised she was working in the field. What are you wanting from me?"  
"I need an in with the military and I know you have contacts, Steve," Danny sighed.  
Steve started scrubbing his face again, chewing on his lip and really debating with himself about telling Danny everything. Opening his mouth could cost him any far-fetched chance he had of winning Danny back. But, it was keeping his past sequestered from Danny and Grace that had cost him his heart, his soul and his ohana.  
"I'll help you any way that I can, Danny but first you need to know that I have a history with Catherine," Steve said slowly.  
Smirking at him across the desk, Danny replied, "I knew that already from her service record. You two served together and worked on several ops together.  
"There's a lot more to our history than that, Danno," Steve blew out a breath, hoping upon hope that by using his nickname for Danny that it would reduce the onslaught of fury surely about to be hurled his way.  
Danny smacked his hand across the desk, causing everything on it to rattle and clang. "You better start talking now, Steven," he bit out.  
Steve bit the inside of his cheek to keep the tears from spilling over, "I should have told you about Catherine and I, I know that now. Saying sorry would be an insult to you and what we shared together."  
"Why keep this from me? Were you so ashamed of me, of Grace that you felt your past wasn't important to share with me," Danny's voice continued to ascend octaves while gritting out his questions.  
"I was ashamed, but not for the reasons you think, Danny. She and I were never serious; I couldn't commit. Now I know why I couldn't. I refused to admit that I was only attracted to men. But being a SEAL and being gay is still not an option, even with Don't Ask, Don't Tell being repealed," Steve replied, refusing to meet Danny's piercing stare.  
"That's a start, Steven. I know you; there's more than what you're telling me."  
This was the part that Steve feared the most: very few people knew about Malia, and for good reason.  
Swallowing against his dry as sand throat, Steve prayed that Danny would hear him out. "You're right, there is more. Catherine left our infant daughter on my doorstep a year ago. Her name is Malia and she's been mine since she was 3 months old."  
"What the fuck, Steven?! You made me think you were overseas, potentially in mortal danger, getting shot at every day or dead! Gracie cried every night for months. She thought you leaving was her fault. You broke both of our hearts, damn you!" Danny yelled, shaking violently with pent up rage and hurt.  
Steve couldn't hold back the tears any longer, putting his face in his hands and sobbed.  
Danny stared at Steve, shocked at this sudden outburst of emotions, still at a complete loss at how to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, we delve deeper into Catherine's murder.


	5. The Killing Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tells Steve everything he knows about the case while struggling to hold on to his objectivity. Steve's emotional outburst leaves him feeling vulnerable to Danny. This newly discovered side of Steve has Danny intrigued and more than a little raw himself. They both find themselves tangled in a sinister plot with classified intelligence ops, drug cartels, terrorists, misinformation and corruption. At the center of all of it is Catherine, a woman that Steve thought he knew as well as he knew himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And down below your veins run dry your vacant eyes  
> I lost control your face is pale, your body's cold  
> And down below your veins run dry your vacant eyes  
> I lost control your face is pale, your body's cold  
> (your face is pale, your body's cold)  
> \- Cellar Door, Escape the Fate

Danny crossed from his desk to kneel in front of Steve, intent on stopping his tears so they could return to the matter at hand. When Steve raised his swollen, teary eyes at him, Danny felt something break loose inside of him. He had the strongest urge to just pull Steve in his arms and shelter him from this nightmare. It was then his cop side kicked in, forcing him to abruptly rise to his feet. And just like that, the moment snapped, leaving a smoky residue of desperately wanting the other, neither brave enough to make a move.

"Danny, you have to believe that I missed you and Gracie every single day. I still miss you. Nothing is the same without my ohana. I wanted so badly to just pick up the phone and tell you everything. My fear and my pride got in the way; I was also trying to focus on Malia. She deserves at least one decent parent," Steve said with a harsh bark of humorless laughter.  
"Did Catherine tell you why she was leaving Malia with you," Danny asked him, his brows furrowing in thought.  
"All she told me was she couldn't be a mother to her. I suspected at the time that she was abandoning our daughter because her career in the Navy was so much more important. Now I know that to be true," bitterness colored his voice.  
"What else did she tell you, Steve?"  
Looking nervously at Danny, then back down in his lap, Steve replied, shame heavy in his voice, "She told me that Malia was conceived on her last shore leave, which happened to be the same time as mine."  
Danny couldn't control the flare of white hot jealousy that flooded him. He was the only one who should be with Steve; from the background he had received on Catherine and what Steve was telling him now, Danny felt his heart tear wide open all over again.

"She told you nothing else, Steven," Danny asked incredulously, unknotting his tie to relieve some of the tension in his body.  
"I swear that's it. I've not heard from her since."  
Sighing, Danny opened the folder on his desk, and readied himself for the most painful conversation he'd had since Steve had effectively shattered everything he'd ever known.

"Catherine was found face down in a remote field up in Waimanolo. Her entire body was covered in bruises and multiple deep lacerations across her torso. Most of her fingers had been broken in what looks like a professional torture tactic. Ultimately, it was her neck being slit to the bone that killed her," Danny recited the preliminary report tonelessly, finding Steve watching him intently, assessing if he was telling the truth.  
"You said you believed the drug cartels were involved. What makes you think that, Danny?"  
Danny fixated on his former lover with his intense stare and saw something strange flash in Steve's eyes; was it possible that this man was actually capable of showing emotions, Danny wondered anxiously.  
"I believe it's the cartels because the way Catherine was executed screams that this was personal. Her field notes, what little has been released to me, indicate she was to connect one of the cartels to a terrorist group that has been receiving domestic help. I'm thinking her op went bad, either she was compromised or intentionally set up to fail. The extent the killer went to torturing her tells me this isn't any ordinary murder, Steve," Danny sighed, sinking down heavily into his chair.  
Steve gripped the armrests on the chair until they were biting into his palms, allowing the pain to focus him on the man in front of him and what he had just been told. It wasn't enough...he rose from the chair so quickly that it toppled over, metal screeching against the cheap linoleum floor.  
"I'll help any way I can, Danny. Catherine may have been a selfish, unfeeling person but she didn't deserve to die," Steve finally replied, drawing in shaky breaths.  
Looking into Danny's sky blue eyes and seeing none of the rage that was present only moments earlier, he decided to give Danny a little more; it was the least he could do after inflicting so much pain on him and Grace.  
"I met Catherine at the naval academy and immediately we hit it off. We would hook up occasionally, her initiating more often than not, and that was the arrangement we kept over the last 16 years. Catherine never pressed for more during that time. She made it clear to me that her naval career was far more important to her than an apple pie life. I felt like I'd dodged a bullet, I wasn't in love with her. I felt like there was something inherently wrong with me because I had never loved anyone until I met you. Over the years we saw each other less and less as we settled into our respective posts. Then, out of nowhere, she called me two years ago, wanting to rekindle whatever it was that we had. With my training and experience, I should have known that there was more to that phone call. Before I could bring it up to her, we both were called on assignment- she was being sent to Afghanistan and I was being sent to North Korea for a covert op. By that time I had forgotten about that odd phone call. I'll spare you the details but our reunion was not pleasant; I felt used and violated afterwards," voice cracking, Steve chanced another look at Danny.  
"So, you had no idea what was going on with her for the last two years, yet allow her into your bed," asked Danny, his disbelief obvious. Not so obvious were the tears Danny felt building along with the lump in his throat that seemed to be his companion today. He was failing miserably at keeping his emotions out of this conversation; he prided himself on his ability to compartmentalize. Shaking his head and admitting defeat for the moment, Danny knew it was time to step away for a while.  
Steve looked so utterly dejected and raw that Danny decided to place their conversation on hold.  
"Let's take a break and get some lunch, Steven", Danny urged.  
What the hell is going on and why is acting like he cares, Steve wondered.  
Nodding in agreement to Danny's request, he opened the door to follow the man he still loved more than life itself and took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was coming next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely blown away by the comments and love you all have shown. I started writing this for myself but I never expected so many to read it and actually enjoy it.  
> I'm ecstatic that you are intrigued and touched by the story. Those are the best compliments a writer can receive.  
> <3


	6. Leave the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny surprises himself when his compassion slips out. He surprises Steve even more when they reach their lunch destination. Steve is confused to say the least by Danny's sudden personality change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know all of you are clamoring for more about Steve and Catherine and I promise you that their history will continue to be revealed in line with the story. I love interacting with all of you, reading your thoughts on McDanno and the Catherine situation.  
> You make writing this fic fun.  
> <3

Danny grabbed Steve's arm as soon as they were outside, causing Steve to stop quickly.  
"What, Danny?"  
"Let's take my car. I'll even let you drive," Danny smirked, eyes twinkling.

Finally, a smile, Danny thought.  
"I'd love to," Steve said, managing to smile for the first time since he'd left Malia.  
He caught the keys easily, put them in the ignition and smiled reverently when he heard that familiar roar of the Camaro's engine.  
"Where are we going, Danny," Steve asked while backing out of the narrow parking space.  
"Somewhere special," Danny replied softly, glancing over and feeling a twist in his gut at seeing his ex lover drive his car with finesse. It reminded him of happier times.  
Steve hummed in response before turning the radio on. As music came pouring out of the speakers, Steve's jaw dropped.  
"Since when do you like country music, Daniel," he asked, fully intent on teasing him about his new music tastes.  
Danny blushed but managed to say, "Since I learned all about heartbreak. Seems country has the corner on that market."  
Kicking himself for being so dense, Steve withdrew, only nodding in acknowledgment of Danny's instructions to get them to their destination for lunch.  
Way to go Danny, Danny thought. My big mouth has caused me problems yet again.  
Steve snuck a glance at Danny and seeing the abject disappointment on Danny's face, it tore his heart further into tiny pieces.

Steve pulled the car slowly into the small parking area; his heart started racing, of all places that Danny had him drive to.  
He turned the car off but left them in the ignition. Every emotion he had was fighting for dominance. He tried to take a deep breath but his chest was far too tight for such an action.  
Danny looked over and saw Steve breathing shallowly, hunched over the steering wheel.  
"Steven, talk to me," he implored.  
"Why here, Danny? Why bring me to our spot?" Steve begged, swiping more tears from his face.  
Danny couldn't stand to see his love broken, accepting whatever scraps of affection that they had shared today. He leaned over, wrapped his arms tightly around Steve and kissed his cheek gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a method to my madness I assure you. Danny will address everything, down to the smallest details, with Steve. It's inherently Danny to keep poking and prodding until Steve finally opens up, usually in some sort of tirade.


	7. Ghost of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve finally face all of the emotions that were brought to the forefront in Danny's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning**  
> Extreme emotional angst. Tears, anger and frustration ensue.

"The Ghost Of You"

I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are never ever...  
Ever...

Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...  
\- Ghost of You, My Chemical Romance

Steve stiffened at first when he felt Danny's arms wind around him, slowly relaxing into the contact. Then, he felt Danny's plush lips whisper across his cheek, laying the lightest of kisses against his skin. Dizziness overcame him from the delicious, heady sensation of the physical contact. Danny pulled back, to do what he didn't know, but he honest to God whimpered from the loss.  
Danny stared at him with his stormy blue eyes and the combination of emotions running high and long repressed desire, electricity was crackling inside the Camaro as if they were flung directly into the eye of an electrical storm.  
What the hell just happened, Danny thought frantically.  
Needing to put distance between the two of them, Danny fumbled at his seatbelt with sweating, trembling fingers until it gave way. He swung the passenger door open hard and all but fell to the ground; drunk in lust didn't suit him. Desperately, he wobbled to the bench ten feet away, hoping to catch his breath and collect himself.

Steve opened his eyes only to see that Danny had fled from the passenger seat. Goddammit, he swore to himself.  
He jerked the car door open and stomped over to the bench where Danny was sitting, slumped over in apparent distress.

Fully intent on getting to the bottom of what just happened, Steve spun Danny around to face him.  
"You better tell me what the hell is going on, Danny. Right now," Steve demanded.  
"I couldn't help myself. Your pain has always been my downfall, Steven," Danny shuddered, trying without success to get his breathing under control.  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you...but you kissing me isn't going to help solve who murdered Catherine. So, can we get back to that please," Steve begged.  
"No, we can't Steven. I won't be able to focus properly on this case until we deal with what's between us."  
Steve turned away, staring out at the waves crashing in the distance, feeling the same turbulent pull in his heart and soul.  
With a heavy sigh, he let down his final wall.  
"Fine, Danny. Let's get it all out in the open."  
"Just like that you're willing to hear me out," incredulity coloring Danny's voice.  
"I wouldn't say that, but it's time to let you know everything, scars and all," Steve replied, apprehension flooding the air.

Danny closed the gap between them, tipping his head back to look into those hazel blue eyes; seeing the fear burning in Steve's eyes, Danny reached for his hand. Instead of making contact, Steve drew himself back like a wounded animal. He knew that fear all too well after living the past year alone with no one to reach out to. Danny hurriedly jammed his hands inside his pants pockets. He was so furious that someone could hurt his Steven this deeply.

"Why did you just let Catherine back in your bed, Steven? You're worth so much more than a quick fuck from a woman like her," Danny beseeched him, his eyes never leaving Steve's.  
Pacing back and forth anxiously, Danny waited for what seemed like an eternity before Steve was able to speak.  
"I was stupid, careless, foolish and reckless, Danny. It had been so long since I'd had anything from anyone...no one else could ever possibly want me, I'm only good at being a SEAL, and now being a father to Malia," Steve said quietly, allowing the rest of his thought to trail off, shoulders sagging in shame at the cold, hard truth about his decision to willingly allow Catherine to use him.  
"I wanted you, good, bad, nasty skeletons in the closet...all of it Steven," Danny yelled, unable to control himself or the tears openly streaming down his face.  
"More importantly, Gracie wanted you too. You have so much to answer for when it comes to her."  
"I know Danno and I want to try to fix us, more than anything I want us all to be a family."  
Taking a deep breath and continuing, Steve said words he'd never thought he'd live to see the day to say, " I want you to meet Malia. Please, Danny."  
Crushed by the force of Steve's confession, Danny huffed out a breath and attempted to speak.  
He said the only two words that were forever ingrained in his vocabulary, "Okay, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone see that coming?  
> Keep your pants on- we meet Malia next.


	8. Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air is cleared somewhat between Steve and Danny but things are far from resolved. Steve agonizes over Danny meeting Malia, fearing the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
> You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
> And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
> Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting
> 
> I've made a commitment  
> I'm willing to bleed for you  
> I needed fulfillment  
> I found what I need in you
> 
> Why can't you just forgive me  
> I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way  
> But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
> I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting  
> \- Right Here, Staind

Danny is still absolutely flummoxed by what Steve has offered to him. Not even two hours ago, they were strangers, awkwardly dancing around one another. He prays that he doesn't disappoint Steve or stick his foot in his mouth; he knows that this is the only chance he has with Steve. Briefly, he contemplates on how to tell Grace about these developments. For now, all he can do is focus on the present because Steve needs him more than ever.  
Together they walk back to the Camaro, shoulders not quite touching. Knowing Steve as well as he does, he knows exactly what he's thinking. What is a mystery to him are Steve's emotions- those reside in his eyes. Eyes which are currently facing forward, making a marked effort not to slide over to Danny and allow his vulnerabilities to be on full display. Danny had anticipated this withdrawal; honestly, he expected much worse.  
Steve stopped at the driver's side door, raising his eyebrows as if to ask Danny if he was ready.  
With more confidence than he was feeling, Danny answered him, "Yes, Steven, I'm ready. I've been ready since you told me back in my office. And of course, I'm going to love Malia. She's yours, how could I not love her?"  
Earning a smile for his effort, Danny opened the door to his car, gratefully feeling none of the desperation or shame from before.  
Steve settled himself into the driver's seat, inserting the keys into the ignition with purpose and flicked the radio on. He was still scared as hell but he owed it to himself to take this leap; he had kept Malia sheltered for too long. Danny deserved to meet the reason his world was still turning. He deserved to know that Steve finally understood all of the times that Danny had worried, stressed and cried over Grace. Gracie deserved to know the truth, including him being a coward. More important to him than anything else was putting his family back together; allowing Danny and Grace to meet Malia would hopefully be the cement needed to make his ohana whole again.

Steve pulled into his driveway, making sure to park behind his truck so Kono wasn't blocked in. He pulled the keys from the ignition, tapping them nervously against his palm.  
Sensing his anxiety, Danny circled his fingers around Steve's wrist, squeezing firmly.  
"Babe, I get it. You're sweating bullets over Malia meeting anyone new, specifically your ex boyfriend. Do you remember how nervous I was the first time I took you to meet Grace? You damn near bound me to a chair, I was so twitchy," Danny smiled fondly at the memory.  
To his surprise, Steve swiveled his wrist to take Danny's hand into his own.  
"Thank you, Danno," Steve squeezed his hand, fingers stroking his palm.  
Steve opened the car door quickly, anxious to see and hold his baby girl. He rarely left the house without her and when he did, his heart was always in his throat; he was terrified that Catherine would reappear and demand to take Malia back. Consciously, he realized that he was never once afraid of Danny or Grace discovering that he had lied. It was the shame of a culmination of years of being used by Catherine that kept him from being honest.  
Danny followed behind him, waiting patiently for him to unlock the door and reveal this hidden part of him.  
Walking into Steve's house, it was too fucking painful to refer to it as their house, he looked around, seeing evidence of a toddler everywhere, including blankets piled on Steve's beloved leather furniture.  
Steve tugged on his arm, presumably to lead him to where Malia was. Instead Steve introduced him to Kono, one of his oldest friends and Malia's unofficial nanny.  
Kono smiled brightly at him, "It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Danny. Bossman has told me a lot about you."  
Danny felt his heart warm at the sentiment; Steve was telling him the truth about missing him and wanting a second chance.  
"Where's my princess hiding, Kono," Steve asked, eyes twinkling and a thousand watt grin spread wide on his face.  
"She's upstairs sleeping but she should be awake soon," Kono smiled knowingly, glad that her stubborn boss was finally seeking to repair his relationship with the man he called his soulmate.  
"Alright, I'm cutting you loose. Tell the ohana I said aloha," Steve hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.  
Kono let herself out of the house, making sure to close the door softly. He deserves more than anything to be happy; I hope that they can forgive each other, she mused while driving away.  
"So, talking about me huh? All good things I hope," Danny jabbed him with his elbow, showing Steve that he was attempting to lighten the mood.  
Steve merely nodded and before he could devise a witty retort, he heard Malia crying from upstairs.  
"Just stay here, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back," Steve tossed back over his shoulder, already halfway up the stairs.  
Danny took his time, looking at all the pictures of Steve with Malia. He grinned when he saw the picture of Malia shoving her birthday cake into Steve's face. Making his way to the living room, he saw many of the same books and toys that Gracie had had at that age; he felt his heart twist and give way to unadulterated joy from knowing that Steve was absolutely devoted to his little girl. As if he should be surprised, considering how well he took to Grace right away, Danny reminded himself. He thought about what Steve had just said about making himself 'comfortable'. Chewing it over, he realized that Steve never stopped thinking that this was Danny's home. He grinned joyfully at that revelation and that was how Steve found him when he returned downstairs, beautiful baby girl in tow.

Malia scrambled to get down as soon as she saw Danny. Danny immediately scooped her up, brushing back her dark brown curls and seeing a mirror copy of the expressive hazel eyes that could bore into his soul. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and said to her softly, "I'm Danny, Malia and I'm so happy to finally meet you.  
She squealed with excitement at having someone else to play with. Extremely curious, she reached to touch Danny's face and hair, uncannily using the same type of touch that her father used. Danny looked over Malia's shoulder, not knowing what reaction to expect from Steve and was rewarded with a relaxed smile and open posture.  
Steve crossed in front of him, scooping Malia gently from his arms and set her on the floor with her stuffed monkey. She immediately went to work on gumming the monkey's ear, eliciting a chuckle from both men.  
"Don't leave me in suspense, Danny," Steve swiped his hand across his face, feeling like he was going to pass out any moment.  
Danny said the first thing that came into his mind, "She's perfect, Steven."  
With that, Steve sank down onto the sofa and released the breath that he'd been holding. Danny sat down next to him and reached for his hand. Steve didn't draw back this time.  
Looking deep into Danny's sky blue eyes, he cautiously asked, "So where do we go from here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy sweetness to lighten the mood. Next, Danny struggles to put into words what he wants.


	9. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny knows it's his turn to be vulnerable after Steve has finally come clean. Problem is that he can't find the right words to express everything he's feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember the days we spent together,  
> Were not enough, it used to feel like dreaming  
> Except we always woke up,  
> Never thought not having you here now  
> Would hurt so much
> 
> Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
> I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
> And every night I miss you  
> I can just look up  
> And know the stars are  
> Holding you, holding you, holding you  
> Tonight  
> \- Tonight, Static FM

Danny swallows hard, desperately needing to tell Steve how much he needs him, how much he missed him, how he cried right along with Grace and how he felt like he'd fallen into a black hole without Steve at his side to keep him grounded.  
He barely manages to whisper through his suddenly dry throat, " I need you, Steven."  
Steve begins to stroke his hair, hoping to soothe him; he knows how difficult it is for Danny to express himself in emotionally charged situations.  
Grateful for the comforting gesture, Danny tries to put into words just what this man means to him and Grace.  
"Every night for the past year I've thought about you. I've worried over you, cried over you, been furious at you, missed you like a limb and needed you more than I thought I could ever need someone. Gracie and I cried together, Steven. I spent so many nights comforting her, having to lay down next to her until she had finally cried herself to sleep. Then, I would crawl into my cold, empty bed and cry myself to sleep. Three months passed like this until Rachel threatened to have my custody modified. I wasn't going to lose Grace, too. Every day after that got a little easier; going to the gym and learning to surf kept me from drowning in my heartbreak. You broke me for anyone else, Steve McGarrett," Danny blinked against the tears that were threatening to make yet another appearance.  
"I shouldn't have been a coward and let you believe that I was gone on a dangerous mission. I'll have to live with that regret for the rest of my life, Danny. I'm sorry I lied to you and Gracie. Please forgive me," Steve begged, kneeling at Danny's feet, hazel eyes stormy with emotions.  
Danny pulled Steve up from the floor, settling him in his lap, running his hands down those incredibly muscled arms and then framed Steve's face, pulling him closer. Steve remained completely pliant to Danny, waiting to see what he would do next. Time seemed to stretch out for an ocean, surrounded by the arms of the man he would gladly lay down his life for. Almost imperceptibly, Danny's mouth landed on his, dropping sweet kisses against his lips. Clinging to him like a lifeline, Steve bracketed himself over Danny, returning his kisses urgently until he was breathless.  
At that second, Malia crawled up onto the couch, determined to see what was holding her father's attention.  
"Looks like someone is jealous, babe," Danny smiled, helping Steve to disentangle himself from their mess of limbs. Babbling and smiling, Malia scooted across the cushions to get into Danny's lap. Steve felt like his heart was about to burst when he saw Malia cuddle impossibly close to Danny and kiss his cheek.  
Seeing Danny with Malia felt like his dreams had come true. He could only hope that this would still be real in the morning.


	10. I Could Not Ask For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is completely over the moon for Malia and doesn't want to let her or Steve go. Steve can't believe that Danny is still there with him, he had really expected him to take off. He's grateful for the second chance he's being granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lying here with you  
> Listening to the rain  
> Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
> These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
> These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
> I found all I've waited for  
> And I could not ask for more  
> Looking in your eyes  
> Seeing all I need  
> Everything you are is everything to me  
> These are the moments  
> I know heaven must exist  
> These are the moments I know all I need is this  
> I have all I've waited for  
> And I could not ask for more

Danny had turned into a marshmallow five minutes into cuddling Malia, already he loved her as much he loved Gracie. He knew that there was no turning back now and he wasn't scared at all, although everything rational dictated that he should be deathly afraid.  
"I don't know about you but I'm starving, Danny, and I'm sure Malia is too."  
"But I don't want to let her go," Danny pouted.  
"She's not going anywhere, I promise you, babe."  
"And what about you Steven," doubt flooding Danny's voice.  
"You have me, forever," Steve promised.

Danny stood up, Malia still firmly ensconced in his grip, and pulled Steve so close their shoulders were touching, wrapping his free arm around Steve's back and hugged him tightly.  
"Damn, you'd think you'd not hugged me for centuries," Steve smirked at Danny.  
"Always with the jokes, Commander," Danny snarked back.  
"Admit it, you missed them," Steve's smirk turned even more smug and mischievous.  
"Malia, your daddy is special," Danny whispered conspiratorially, blowing a raspberry on her cheek.  
Malia responded with a giggle, squealing in pure joy at the sensation.  
Mock glaring at Danny, Steve responded, "Don't you go turning on that Williams charm."  
Letting out a raucous laugh, Danny followed Steve into the kitchen, intent on helping make dinner.  
Steve spun around to face Danny, amusement bright on his gorgeous face.  
"Under no certain terms are you helping; your culinary skills are horrendous. I'm surprised you've lasted this long on your own."  
"My cooking isn't that bad," Danny protested.  
Steve couldn't hold back the laughter he'd been holding in.  
"Babe, you have caught a pot full of boiling water on fire. That certainly takes talent, none of which is helpful in having a decent meal on the table. And you say I flock to danger," Steve finished with a chuckle.  
Admitting defeat, Danny put Malia in her highchair and gave her the bottle that Steve had magically produced.  
Before they were even finished with dinner, Malia was blinking sleepy eyed, ready to pass out right where she was. Remembering the days of cold dinners, Danny took mercy on Steve and lifted Malia out of her seat, happily cuddling her once more against his broad chest.  
By the time Steve had finished eating and cleaning up, Danny had managed to change her diaper and into pajamas without incident.  
Smiling at the sight, Steve walked into Malia's room, pushing his hip into Danny's.  
"I'm impressed, Danno."  
"Shh," Danny hushed him while laying Malia down gently in her crib.  
Suddenly, he had an eyeful of SEAL staring at him, ready to pounce.  
"Steven, you're incorrigible," Danny admonished, but not before tugging him forward by the belt loops.  
"You love it," Steve wiggled his eyebrows, gripping Danny's hips against his.  
Breathlessly, Danny choked out, "Not here."  
When Steve's eyes met his, there was only a bit of hazel surrounded by lustblown pupils, "Stay please, Danny. I don't want to spend another night alone."  
Danny sighed heavily, trying hard to focus on the words that had just left Steve's mouth but instead found himself placing a bruising kiss on that mouth.  
"I take it that's a yes," Steve murmured against Danny's ear.  
"Mmhm."  
Leading them down the hall to his bedroom, Steve stripped Danny of his shirt, determined to relearn his taste and all the planes of his body.  
Not able to restrain himself any longer, Danny ripped Steve's shirt open, nipping at his collarbone, and pushed him through the door, only stopping long enough to close the door.


	11. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve reconnect and the fire that burns between them is so hot that it leaves them breathless, unable to get close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're the light, you're the night  
> You're the color of my blood  
> You're the cure, you're the pain  
> You're the only thing I wanna touch  
> Never knew that it could mean so much, so much
> 
> You're the fear, I don't care  
> 'Cause I've never been so high  
> Follow me through the dark  
> Let me take you past our satellites  
> You can see the world you brought to life, to life
> 
> So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
> Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
> Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
> What are you waiting for?
> 
> Fading in, fading out  
> On the edge of paradise  
> Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
> Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
> Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
> 'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
> My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
> What are you waiting for?
> 
> Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
> Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
> Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
> What are you waiting for?
> 
> Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
> Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
> Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
> What are you waiting for?
> 
> I'll let you set the pace  
> 'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
> My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
> What are you waiting for?
> 
> Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
> Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
> Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
> What are you waiting for?
> 
> Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
> Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (oh)  
> Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
> What are you waiting for?  
> \- Love Me Like You Do, Ellie Goulding

Steve moaned when Danny's teeth hit that sweet spot on his collarbone, he struggled to shift even closer, he needed to feel those strong, callused hands biting into his skin. As if they'd never missed a day or skipped a beat, Danny moved his hands from Steve's narrow hips, trailing fingers up his ribcage and down his spine.

Shuddering in pleasure, Steve grabbed Danny's hands with his own and pinned Danny against the wall, hellbent on returning the favor. He started by nipping and licking his way up Danny's neck, then his earlobe and jaw, until he reached pink, sinful lips gaped open in a perfect O shape. Not to be outdone, Danny took Steve's bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it slowly then biting down softly. Coaxing Steve to allow him entrance into his mouth, Danny twisted and swirled his tongue against his lover's, knowing full well the effect that he was having on Steve. The kiss broke long enough to gulp air back into their lungs.  
Danny pushed off away from the wall, hands gripped firmly on shoulders so perfect that a Greek God would be jealous, and walked Steve back towards the bed before pushing him down into the mattress. He slung himself over Steve's body, allowing them to both to reacclimate to each other's weight.  
Steve's lust hazy eyes captured his and that was it- Danny had to have him there and now, body worshipping be damned.  
Steve felt Danny lower himself completely over him, brain melting from so much contact and stimulation.  
Kissing him roughly, Steve moaned in that pure smoke voice of his, "Danno, don't tease me."  
"And what are you going to do to stop me, Commander," Danny grinned evilly, rolling his hips flush against Steve's while allowing his fingers to wander over the multitude of tanned skin laid before him.  
"Umph," was the best response Steve's brain would supply.

Danny licked and sucked, kissed and tasted every inch of the man who owned him, heart and soul. Smirking against Steve's skin, Danny loved the sounds he was drawing out of him; he hoped Malia was a heavy sleeper. There was no stopping the flames between them.  
Steve bucked his hips, nudging Danny to continue. Danny got the hint loud and clear. He placed his hands in the cuts above Steve's hips, languishing on nipping and licking the most incredible set of hipbones he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. Finally, he sank down between Steve's legs and began touching and sucking his cock in ways that should be illegal for any human to do. Steve dug his hands into Danny's hair, remembering how much Danny loved his hair tugged, and started fisting his hands through it; he felt the familiar trembling in Danny's shoulders and knew this wouldn't last much longer.  
At that moment, Danny raised his head, his eyes the color of the sky during a thunderstorm, and his pretty lips covered in Steve's precome.  
Whimpering at being left on the edge, Steve managed to bite out, "I can't wait."  
Resuming his objective of turning Steve inside out, Danny deep throated him in one smooth motion, running his tongue in alternate directions, while simultaneously pressing his thumbs into Steve's hipbones. He felt Steve's muscular legs quaking under him and to finish him off, Danny kissed him with everything he had. Where words failed them, their kisses always delivered their messages loud and clear.  
As soon as Steve's come hit his tongue, Danny lost all control and dug his fingers into Steve's thighs to help ground him through his orgasm.  
Steve had smashed a pillow over his mouth to keep his obscene moans and screams from waking up Malia.  
Once his knees agreed to cooperate, Danny crawled to the empty space in the bed and breathed heavily.  
"At least we know that still works," Steve smiled, completely sated.  
"As if we would ever have a problem," Danny scoffed.  
"Never, Danno."  
Steve leaned over and cupped his cheeks, laying a soft kiss on his lips.  
They scooted in closer together, needing the skin on skin contact, and drifted off to sleep, completely entwined and entranced.


	12. Never Gonna Leave This Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after with none of the awkwardness that either had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wake you up  
> In the middle of the night to say  
> I will never walk away again  
> I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh
> 
> So come here  
> And never leave this place  
> Perfection of your face  
> Slows me down, slows me down  
> \- Never Gonna Leave This Bed, Maroon 5

Danny woke up to a loose limbed SEAL blanketing his chest and couldn't find it in himself to move from the bed. He'd dreamed about this for months. If Danny could help it, he wasn't leaving Steve's side. He revered the sleeping man next to him fondly; nothing had changed between them on an intimate level and for that, he thanked God.  
Steve cracked an eye open, mumbling,"Danno, coffee."  
"You're just lucky I love you, babe. I was planning on staying in bed, forever with you, or at least until Princess wakes up," Danny pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek, getting out of bed and reaching for his pants.  
Feeling deliciously used, Steve sat up slowly, relishing the familiar aches of pleasure with Danny. Danny reappeared with two steaming cups of strong coffee, noticing how debauched Steve looked. It made him want to go for round two. That desire was only heightened when Steve swiped his tongue across his lips in anticipation of the coffee in front of him.  
Before Danny could act on his insatiable need to have more, Malia gave them her own good morning in the form of babbling loudly.  
Cocking an eyebrow at Steve, Danny teased, "Of course your daughter would wake up talking. Overachiever just like her daddy."  
Steve chuckled, "Of course she is."

Danny set his coffee down on the nightstand next to Steve's, ready to greet his beautiful girl good morning. He motioned for Steve to stay where he was, this was something he could get used to...wanted to get used to.  
He only hoped that Gracie would want it too. She was so much like him when it came to matters of the heart; he couldn't fathom her staying upset with Steve once she met Malia. Making his way into Malia's room, he was greeted with a smile and hands reaching out to him, demanding to be picked up.  
Good God, he was such a mush, he thought, smiling at Malia.  
"Good morning, baby girl," Danny kissed her once he had her securely in his arms.  
Knowing she wanted Steve, Danny walked back down the hall to Steve's bedroom.  
Steve felt a lump well up in his throat when he saw Danny standing in the doorway, holding Malia like it was the most natural thing in the world; all that was missing from making this morning even better was Grace.  
Danny shot him a tender smile, eyes practically sparkling with joy. He smiled back.  
"You two get in this bed, now," Steve demanded, uninhibited happiness and contentment lighting up his face.  
"As you wish, Steven," Danny said teasingly.  
How had he gone this long without Danny, Steve idly wondered. If he hadn't been such a coward and a fool, they could have been together a long time ago.  
Danny saw the distress on Steve's face and quelled it with a kiss to his temple.  
"No more stressing over the past, Steven. I'm here now and I promise I'm not leaving."  
Steve huffed out a breath, letting go of the thoughts weighing down his mind, and focused on having the best possible morning with his ohana.


	13. Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve spend quality time with Malia until reality comes knocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a word  
> Give me a sign  
> Show me where to look  
> Tell me what will I find  
> Lay me on the ground  
> Fly me in the sky  
> Show me where to look  
> Tell me what will I find  
> Oh, heaven let your light shine down  
> \- Shine, Collective Soul

Cuddling with Malia didn't last long enough, much to her father's disappointment; he hated to break from her morning routine though so with a sigh, Steve swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked towards the door.  
"Where do you think you're going, Commander?"  
"To make Malia breakfast and get her prepared to face another day," Steve responded.  
Wanting to help, Danny picked Malia up and went to follow him downstairs. He successfully found pink leggings and a black t shirt proudly claiming that she was a daddy's girl. Smirking to himself, Danny thought it was ironic that a combat trained SEAL was so sappy when it came to his little girl.  
"Let's get you some breakfast, beautiful," Danny stared into her deep hazel eyes, finding himself overcome with love for Malia.  
Steve saw the outfit Danny had put Malia in and had to chuckle; he could expect an intense ribbing over his newly discovered mushy side.

Just as they were finishing breakfast, Kono walked into the kitchen.  
Greeting both men, she crouched next to Malia's highchair and kissed her cheek.  
"Good morning. Looks like you all had a good evening," Kono intimated, winking at Steve.  
Steve blushed and choked and sputtered while trying to swallow his coffee. Danny flashed a huge smile, "We sure did."  
Checking the clock, Danny realized that he had to at least make an appearance at work, "I've got to work today, Steven. I'll take you to pick up your truck on the way."  
Steve let out a full pout with impressive puppy dog eyes.  
"Come on, you big baby. I promise I won't be long. I just need to grab Catherine's file and meet with one of my contacts."  
At that, the pout was replaced by a dazzling smile and Danny found his mouth being assaulted by Steve's wicked lips.  
"Out you two!" Kono shooed them out the door, leaving them to snark at each other all the way to the Camaro.

Danny literally felt like he was being warmed from the inside out; could things really be this easy?


	14. And Like The Blade You Stain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny picks up Catherine's case file and a lead falls into his lap. Danny asks Steve to go with him to follow up this lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ago  
> Just like the hearse, you die to get in again  
> We are so far from you
> 
> Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
> The lives of everyone you know  
> And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
> From every heart you break (heart you break)  
> And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
> Well, I've been holding on tonight
> 
> What's the worst that I can say?  
> Things are better if I stay  
> So long and goodnight  
> So long and goodnight  
> \- Helena, My Chemical Romance

Danny and Steve had no sooner gotten in the car when Danny's phone rang at ear deafening volume.  
"Detective Williams," Danny's face grew grim and his jaw tightened.  
Steve could tell that whoever was on the other end of the line was agitating Danny a great deal.  
"Change of plans, babe. You're coming with me to look into something."

He wasn't all that surprised, if he was honest with himself- Danny's job of being a cop came with a lot of costs, schedule irregularity being one of them. Steve felt Danny's shrewd eyes boring into him; whatever he had been told on the phone had removed all vestiges of his relaxed and happy Danno.  
"What is it, Danny," Steve frowned as he weaved through traffic.  
Danny sighed, then ran his hands through his already disheveled hair before answering, "Kamekona, my informant, has a lead for me about which cartel Catherine may have been working with. Problem is, the head of the cartel is only on the island for the next 24 hours."  
"Jesus...okay, but I'm not going into this mess unarmed," Steve gulped and prayed to God that he wouldn't have to exercise his SEAL skills today.

Expecting an argument, Steve was shocked by the words he heard come out of Danny's mouth.  
"I was hoping you'd say that, Steven. There is no one else I know that could possibly take down an entire crew of heavily armed criminals with his bare hands. Arming you is a public service to Hawaii."  
Looking over at Danny, he noticed the pallor of his face, hands nervously fidgeting with his shirtsleeve cuffs. There was only one thing to do, really, Steve thought. He yanked on the steering wheel and swung the Camaro into an empty parking lot, the tires squealing in protest at its driver's actions.  
With steady hands, he unbuckled his seatbelt and took Danny's hands in his.  
"Danno, I've got your back. No one is going to hurt me, you, Gracie or Malia; they'll die trying," Steve reassured him, squeezing his hands, then moving them to Danny's face so he could allay both of their fears by kissing him long and tenderly against his plush lips.  
Danny could only nod in response, pressing his forehead against Steve's, surrounding himself in the man who knew him better than he knew himself.

Once he felt he had a sufficient grasp on reality again and the world had stopped spinning the wrong way, Danny slumped back in the passenger seat.  
Steve kept his right hand wrapped tightly around Danny's left hand, shifting the car into drive and continued on their way to HPD to get Catherine's file and submerge themselves neck deep into the underworld of Hawaii.  
"I'll be right back," Danny told him, walking as fast as he possibly could to his office.  
He returned with the folder in hand, worry stretching his mouth into a grimace.  
"When did you tell your informant that we would meet him, Danny?"  
"Fifteen minutes ago," he reached nervously to dig his phone out of his pocket.  
"Perfect, we'll be right on time then," Steve let out a small laugh.  
Danny raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "You're kidding, right?"  
"Island life is different than the mainland, babe. You'll catch on sooner or later," Steve flashed him that damnable smirk and fuck if Danny didn't feel better about their mission.

Steve pulled the Camaro in front of the address Danny had given him- it was a shave ice stand in the heart of the North Shore. Following Danny's lead, he strode up to the window, waiting for Kamekona to appear.  
As soon as Kamekona's burly frame came into view, Steve recognized him immediately, "Hey brah," Kamekona strong armed him into a hug.  
Danny looked at Steve quizzically, "You mean to tell me that you know this animal, Kamekona?"  
"We go way back, bruddah."  
Steve shrugged sheepishly, "It's been a long time."  
"Enough chitchat, let's hear what you got, Kona."  
Kamekona held his meaty hand out, "You know how this works, money first haole."  
Steve couldn't help but laugh at Kamekona teasing an armed man, no fear whatsoever at retribution from the jab.  
Danny frowned but handed him their normal rate for exchange of information.  
"Word on the street is that pretty naval officer got herself tangled up between the Yakuza cartel and the Samoan street gang. That's all I know, brah."  
Steve blanched at the mention of the two organizations; he knew full well how dangerous and ruthless they were. The Yakuza were responsible for heinous, violent crimes and the Samoans had their hands in illegal arms trading, gambling and ridding the island of witnesses to their crimes.  
"Steven, we're going to get the bastards who did this and bring them to justice."  
Danny saw the pain and fury flash fresh in Steve's turbulent eyes. Doing what felt natural and right, he scooped Steven firmly into his arms; he'd be damned to hell before he allowed Catherine to wound him all over again. Steve clung to him like a scared puppy. Tipping his chin up, Danny kissed him hard enough to get Steve's attention.

"I promise, Steven, we're going to be fine," Danny stroked his cheek, feeling Steve's heart slow and his shuddering slowly cease.  
"I'm ready, Danno. I want these monsters to pay for what they did; Malia will never have a chance to meet her mother because of them," Steve croaked, his voice wrecked by the lump in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all continue to blow me away with your amazing comments and encouragement. It's a joy having you read something that I've put my heart in.


	15. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve find themselves face to face with the Yakuza, with the help of Kamekona's connections. Thrown into the middle of a dangerous culture, Steve is forced to face just how little he knew about Catherine, the woman who swore she'd always have his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning**  
> Violence and furious Steve ahead.  
> I was there on the day truth died  
> Blood on my hands, throw them up in the sky  
> I was a number one sinner no less  
> My life was a lie and my wish was a death  
> I fell in love with the ways of the world  
> Money and the fame, the booze and the girls  
> But I couldn't stay faithful if I tried  
> I'd turn into a devil you could see it in my eyes  
> I blacked out, told you everything I ever did  
> I couldn't take all the lies I was living with  
> I broke your heart, broke up the next day  
> My bags outside yelling get the hell away  
> You're not a husband, not a father just a pig  
> And you can never change all the things that you did  
> That's when I knew it, it wouldn't last  
> You'll never get away when you're running from the past
> 
> And we fly...  
> Fly into outer space  
> I float away but you're my gravity  
> Die to love another day  
> We rise again and lose our gravity 
> 
> I'm a broken man, I'm full of sin  
> I'm sick of all this hell that I'm livin' in  
> I can't escape it – this is how it feels  
> When you try to numb the pain with a thousand pills  
> You tore me down and wished that I was dead  
> Said you wanna sleep alone in another bed  
> But when I push you away, you only pull me closer  
> It's only over when we both wanna say it's over  
> I gotta change – this is not who I am  
> I wanna start over, wanna try this again  
> You're everything I need, everything I'm not  
> So pull the trigger give me one more shot
> 
> And we fly...  
> Fly into outer space  
> I float away but you're my gravity  
> Die to love another day  
> We rise again and lose our gravity
> 
> You love me You hate me  
> You kiss me You break me  
> You lifted me up just to watch as you dropped me  
> You promised me – looked me straight in the eyes  
> No matter what you say – I don't know the truth from the lies  
> I held you up like I always do  
> I forgave you for your sins and I carried you through  
> No matter how hard we fall  
> We always knew  
> You will bleed for me, and I will bleed for you  
> \- Gravity, Papa Roach

The atmosphere in the Camaro was fraught with danger and the threat of violence as Danny and Steve drove further into Yakuza territory. Before leaving Kamekona, he had given a name to Danny: Sang Min. He was their in to meeting the controlling faction of the cartel for all of the Pacific.  
"How much do you know about Sang Min, Steve?"  
"Enough to know that his name is all over the Pacific Rim and Asia. His trades are primarily human trafficking and illegal arms trading," Steve clenched his fingers around the steering wheel at the thought of Catherine willingly accepting this mission.  
Either she thought she was invincible and thought she'd come out clean the other side or she'd been forced into the job by her commanding officer.  
Danny saw the disgust mar his lover's face, wanting nothing more just to keep him out of all of this. He should be at home with Malia and Grace; instead Steve was his only way to solve Catherine's murder. His heart grew heavy with the possible implications that their investigation would have on them and their daughters.  
Approaching the abandoned warehouse in Waipahu that Sang Min considered home base, Danny grabbed Steve's hand, knowing that they both needed the calming contact before facing a sociopathic man like Sang Min.  
Steve offered him a weak smile as he shifted the car into park, choosing a spot two blocks down so as not to alert their target with their presence.

Once they had their tactical vests strapped on and guns loaded in their holsters, the change in Steve's countenance was palpable. Danny had only seen glimpses of his SEAL side, and right now he found this side of Steve comforting and irresistible. He willed his lust addled brain to focus on securing information instead of focusing on that beautiful ass encased cargo pants and far too tight t shirt hugging Steve's sculpted chest. Danny failed miserably; he hauled Steve against him, kissing him hard and fast, moaning into Steve's mouth.  
Steve took a step back, needing to regain handle of his control. Damn the man in front of him for distracting him from the anxiety threatening to take charge and overrule his SEAL instincts.  
Danny looked utterly wrecked; Steve would have to exercise every bit of restraint he had in order to proceed with the task at hand.  
He cleared his throat, "Come on, Danno. Crime doesn't wait."  
Leave it to Mr. Badass SEAL to make a joke, Danny couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

Resuming their walk down the crumbled, trash littered sidewalk, Steve stopped just shy of the back door to the warehouse. Danny fell in behind him, waiting to see what Steven's plan was. Steve kicked the door in, taking down two men right off the bat. Of course, Steve was going in hot; conceal and cover meant nothing in the civilian world for a highly trained military man.

Danny sighed heavily and focused on providing cover fire while Steve took down the remaining six men in almost dead silence, not even blinking an eye. Soon, they found themselves at the front of the warehouse, facing off against Sang Min, who had an assault rifle pointed straight at Danny.  
"Put the gun down, we're just here to talk," Steve crept closer to Sang Min. Instinctively, Danny followed right behind him, ignoring the part of his brain that was screaming at him to find cover. Sang Min made no effort to lower his weapon, sneering at both men, "You think you two haoles can take me?"  
Steve aimed his gun and fired a bullet into Sang Min's knee.  
"Not so funny now is it?"  
Danny came out from behind Steve, aiming his gun at the man's other leg; there was no way they weren't getting what they came for.  
"Feel like talking, Sang Min," Steve crowded the sociopath against the wall, hands mere inches from his throat.  
Swallowing thickly, "Okay, cop. Whatchu wanna know?"

Danny took out his phone and brought up the picture of Catherine on the slab in the morgue. "You recognize this woman, dickbag," Danny was so close he was nose to nose with Sang Min.  
"Maybe," the sneer returned to their suspect's face.  
Steve punched him swiftly in the gut.  
"What's in it for me," Sang Min asked.  
"What's in it for you is I don't let this man kill you right now," Danny gestured to Steve, who was ready to pummel the dirtbag's face in.  
Raising his hands in supplication, "You two are insane! Yes, I know her. Her name is Carla. She was helping to broker a deal by giving me intel."  
"Intel on who? Where did she get this intel," Danny pushed for an answer.  
Sang Min hesitated; that was the wrong move as Steve thrust his fist into his face, connecting with his jaw.  
Spitting out blood, he answered quickly, "All she told me was that she had gotten it from a reliable source. It was for Victor Hesse."  
"You're going to arrange a meeting with him, telling him you want to make the deal tonight," Steve ordered.  
"That's short notice," Sang Min simpered.  
This time it was Danny who punched him in the face. "Do it or I'll make sure everyone on this island knows you're a snitch and that your wife is sent back to Rwanda. Your son will end up in the Rwandan army; he'll be lucky to last a year."  
"Fine, fine, I'll do it," Sang Min realized he was in over his head.  
"And you're coming with us," Steve slapped cuffs around his wrists, tightening them so the bastard couldn't slip out of them.  
Steve looked at Danny, his face saying a thousand words. Danny went to open his mouth but Steve shook his head, telling him now was not the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up, the dirty details of just what Catherine was into.


	16. From Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve keep Sang Min in custody until it's time to meet with Victor Hesse. Of course that plan gets shot to hell when Danny gets a call from Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's a stranger to some  
> And a vision to none  
> He can never get enough,  
> Get enough of the one
> 
> For a fortune he'd quit  
> But it's hard to admit  
> How it ends and begins  
> On his face is a map of the world  
> (A map of the world)  
> On his face is a map of the world  
> (A map of the world)  
> From yesterday, it's coming!  
> From yesterday, the fear!  
> From yesterday, it calls him  
> But he doesn't want to read the message here
> 
> On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit  
> through the blood he can look, see the life that he took  
> From council of one  
> He'll decide when he's done with the innocent  
> \- From Yesterday, 30 Seconds To Mars

Steve threw Sang Min into the backseat of the Camaro, not caring if he battered his head on the way in.  
"Steven, remember we need him alive."  
Steve lifted his jaw in acknowledgment of Danny's useful reminder.  
Danny searched Steve's eyes, attempting to get a read on his partner's emotional state. Soulful and pleading, Danny read between the lines and got behind the wheel. Steve curled himself in the passenger seat, desperate to feel some sort of affection from Danny and worrying about Malia.  
It was times like these that Steve was extremely grateful for how well Danny knew him; Danny rubbed his knuckles against Steve's cheek gently.  
Sang Min decided it was time for a joke to lighten the atmosphere, "You two been married long, brah?"  
Danny turned around to slap him in the head and glared, "You will shut up if you want to live to see another day."  
Grumbling, "Stupid haoles with no senses of humor."  
Steve smiled as Danny's overprotective streak took over and relished at how much this man loved him.  
Before he could open his mouth to tell Danny he wanted to see Malia before going back to HPD, Danny's phone rang, screeching "Crazy Bitch". It could only be one person: Rachel. He frowned, brows furrowing; he was starting to understand the fury Danny felt at Catherine hurting him.

"Rachel, now isn't a good time," Danny warned, his incendiary temper barely under control.  
Clearly set on making his day even worse, Rachel continued to bitch about everything and nothing.  
Fed up, Danny finally snapped, "Are you getting to a point any time soon, Rachel?!"  
Steve heard her response in bits and pieces, making out, "Fuck you and piss off, this isn't for me, this is for Grace."  
Danny huffed out a short breath, "What about Grace?"  
"Something has come up and I need you to pick her up from school. Consider it an extra visitation," Rachel said smugly, undoubtedly proud of herself.  
"Fine, but this isn't going undocumented," Danny promised in that low, deadly voice he reserved for the criminals he interrogated.  
He tossed the phone on the dash, letting loose a strand of expletives that would make a sailor blush.  
Steve turned to look at Danny, his eyes meeting stormy, gray blue orbs, "What is it, babe?"  
"We get to make a detour, Steven. Rachel is being her usual rich bitch self. Looks like Gracie gets to meet her sister a lot sooner than either one of us planned," Danny bit his lip anxiously, fearful of what Steve would say to him calling Malia and Grace sisters.

The reaction he got from Steven was one he had been praying for since the night before- his face lit up, tears of joy pooling in his eyes.  
"Danno, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say those words. I just didn't know how to broach the subject with you."  
Steve sniffed, his emotions getting the better of him and for the first time, he couldn't find it in himself to care.  
Danny's face relaxed into a goofy grin, "You mush, I love you, you know."  
"I love you too, Danno."

"You two are worse than a soap opera," Sang Min groused.  
Looking at him in the rearview mirror, Steve snapped, "I can still shoot you in the other knee, you dick."  
Sang Min fell silent once again, hopefully for good this time.

"I'm going to drop you off to pick your truck up, Steve and you're going to take Mr. Smartass with you while I go pick up Grace."  
"Okay," Steve nodded, mentally preparing himself to see Grace again.

An hour passed before Danny returned to his house with their precious girl in tow. Steve had already briefed Kono on the situation, asking her to keep Malia and Gracie safe. Thank God she'd kept up with her martial arts training, Steve gratefully thought.  
"Where's our buddy, babe? You kill him and bury the body without me," Danny teased him, Grace out of earshot in the living room.  
Faking offense, Steve bumped his shoulder into Danny's, "I have a little more self control than that, Detective."  
Grinning at his partner, Danny crossed the room to sneak a kiss before Grace inevitably came searching for him.

Face becoming serious, Danny asked quietly, "How do you want to do this, Steven?"  
"Quickly. The sooner the initial shock wears off, the easier it will be for Malia to accept Gracie."  
Danny called Grace into the kitchen, anxious but hopeful at what was about to happen.  
Grace looked at him curiously, "What's going on, Danno?"  
Stroking her hair, he crouched down to meet her at eye level, "You're about to meet someone very important to Steve and I."  
To her credit, Grace smiled brightly, trusting what her father had just said.  
Steve reappeared in the kitchen seconds later, Malia curled into him, still half asleep.  
Steve approached Grace slowly, "I'd like you to meet Malia, Gracie. I know you're upset with me but Malia needs you to look out for her; Danno and I have to do something important."  
Grace reached out to touch Malia's hair, grinning at the knowledge that she was special enough to meet her new little sister.  
"Can I hold her please, Steve," Grace gave him a sparkling grin before launching herself into Steve's free arm.  
"Of course, Grace. Let's go in the living room so you can hold her easily."  
Danny pressed a palm to Steve's cheek, completely overtaken at his daughter's acceptance of Malia. He received a kiss in response and felt every emotion that was coursing between the two of them.

Satisfied that both girls were safe in Kono's capable hands, Danny and Steve hugged and kissed Malia and Gracie, then Danny followed Steve into the garage where Sang Min was cuffed to a metal chair.  
"Come on, Princess," Danny flicked him in the ear to get Sang Min's attention.  
"Time to go," Steve commanded, unlocking his cuffs long enough to release him from the chair and summarily clicking the cuffs closed again.  
This time it was Danny launching him into the backseat.  
"Brah, I should sue for police brutality."  
Steve shot Sang Min his thousand yard death stare, "That would require a witness; I don't see any around, do you Danno?"  
"I don't, babe," Danny answered.

Twenty minutes later, all three men arrived at yet another rundown warehouse to meet Victor Hesse, the man in charge of brokering deals with the Yakuza.  
Danny hauled Sang Min out of the Camaro, staring him down, "You get the information we asked for and we'll work with you on the multitude of charges you're facing."  
Steve leaned over and murmured in Danny's ear, "Victor Hesse is neo-IRA, and if he's working for the Yakuza, we need to be extremely careful."  
Danny simply nodded; they couldn't afford to apprise Sang Min of everything they knew.  
Steve pulled the arms dealer out of the backseat, unlocking the cuffs around his wrists. "You try anything foolish and I will end you," the threat of death glinting in his eyes.  
Apparently, Sang Min finally appreciated that the steely cop and formidable SEAL were being serious because he nodded in agreement.

Danny and Steve listened carefully as Sang Min made contact with Victor, hearing both men crystal clear courtesy of the high tech wire that Sang Min had covertly hidden in his shoe.

"Right on time, Sang Min. I'm impressed," Victor said in his lilting, Irish accent.  
"You know me, never late to make money," Sang Min smirked.  
"You have everything that I asked for," Victor questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"I do. But instead of the half million we agreed on, I want $250,000 and information on Carla, the woman who told you how to find me and gave you the information on how to smuggle all of your party favors out of the country."  
Victor rubbed his chin, contemplating this new offer; it would cost him less cash and he could get his payback on the woman who had rebuffed his advances.  
"Fine. Works for me," Victor replied after a lengthy silence.  
Steve looked at Danny in anticipation, adrenaline surging through him, ready to strike.  
"Carla said she got this information from a contact inside Homeland Security. I didn't really care, I only wanted the intel and immediately. She delivered on her promise. Bitch was a tease, though," Victor commented conversationally, as if discussing the weather.  
Danny felt, rather than saw, Steve jump to his feet and reaching for his gun.  
"Wait," Danny hissed.  
Sang Min exited the warehouse, black bag in hand and strutted back to the car.  
"Now, Danny," Steve urged.

Steve rushed from behind the Camaro, sights set on Victor while Danny provided cover fire to allow his partner to get closer to the man that had very likely played a role in murdering Catherine. Victor spotted Steve and fired a high powered submachine gun rapidly at his fast moving, lithe body. Danny fired off a half dozen rounds in quick succession and managed to clip the terrorist in the shoulder. The bastard refused to go down. Dammit, Danny swore to himself. Foregoing any attempt at concealing himself, he made his way to Steve's side, continuing to fire his gun, now in sync with Steve's gunfire. Finally, Steve had the opportunity at the killshot and took it. Victor Hesse slumped to the sidewalk, unable to create any more chaos in the world.  
Danny blew out a breath shakily, glancing over and seeing Steve leaning against an abandoned car, blood dripping from his arm and head. He scrambled clumsily to his feet to get to Steve's side.  
"Babe, are you okay," Danny willed his partner to open his eyes, those gorgeous blue hazel eyes.  
Blinking blearily, "Did we get him, Danno," Steve asked before collapsing against Danny's strong, firm chest.


	17. Nightmare of the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny face Steve's mortality. Danny loses control of his emotions, waiting to hear if Steve will make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the ground I lay  
> Motionless in pain  
> I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
> Did I fall asleep?  
> Is this all a dream  
> Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
> \- Time of Dying, Three Days Grace
> 
>  
> 
> How do you stay so strong?  
> How did you hide it all for so long?  
> How can I take the pain away?  
> How can I save
> 
> A fallen angel, in the dark  
> Never thought you'd fall so far
> 
> You do it all for my own protection  
> You make me feel like I'll be okay  
> Still I have so many questions
> 
> How do you stay so strong?  
> How did you hide it all for so long?  
> How can I take the pain away?  
> How can I save
> 
> A fallen angel, in the dark  
> Never thought you'd fall so far  
> Fallen angel, close your eyes  
> I won't let you fall tonight  
> Fallen angel, just let go  
> You don't have to be alone  
> Fallen angel, close your eyes  
> I won't let you fall tonight
> 
> I was right beside you  
> When you went to hell and back again  
> I was right beside you  
> When you went to hell and back again  
> And I, I can save, a fallen angel  
> \- Fallen Angel

Danny scooped Steve into his arms, adrenaline giving him the strength to carry his partner. Later, he would look back and wonder how the managed such a feat given that Steve outweighed him by fifty pounds and had six inches on him.  
Gingerly, he placed Steve into the Camaro and fought the tears blurring his vision. He couldn't find it in himself to care that there was a dead terrorist in the street or that the shifty Sang Min had escaped. All that mattered was the man in front of him, his reason for living and breathing.  
"Don't you dare leave me, Steven," he pleaded, throwing the car into drive and breaking every speed limit there was to get his love to King's Medical Center.  
He just got Steven back; there was no way a shootout with Victor Hesse was going to take down his SEAL.  
Steve came to as they approached the back entrance to King's, asking him with great difficulty, "Where are we, Danno?"  
"You've been shot and you're bleeding all over the place, Steve."  
For the life of him, Danny couldn't find it in himself to snark at Steve for staining the upholstery or for being so reckless.  
"Danny, I don't want to die," Steve tried to focus his eyes on Danny, only making out Danny's shuddering breaths and teary, watery blue eyes before succumbing to unconsciousness.  
Flinging the driver's side door wide open, Danny ran to Steve's side, looping his arm around his shoulders and stumbled into the hospital, not caring his car was gaping open, keys in the ignition, just waiting to be stolen.  
Once inside, Danny thanked God that there were several doctors and nurses milling around the nurse's station immediately in front of them.

"I need some help," Danny yelled frantically, before slumping to the ground, arms still wound around Steve in a death grip.  
Three doctors hurried to lift both battered men off the floor, barking instructions to the nurses in front of them.  
Danny watched helplessly as Steve was loaded onto a gurney and rushed into a triage room. He felt a hand on his bicep, turning to the nurse beside him.  
"You need looked at too," the nurse urged him gently.  
Wild eyed and panicked, Danny struggled to respond, "But my partner needs me."  
"You're no good to him if you pass out from shock," she scolded.  
Danny glanced at her nametag and found that her name was Melissa.  
"Melissa, please just make sure he makes it," Danny begged, breathing heavily.  
The adrenaline crash sent him into a dead fall towards the floor. Fortunately for Danny, his nurse was strong enough to keep him upright and led him to a triage room of his own.  
When Danny came to, he had an IV sticking out of his left arm, a brace secured around his left knee and a huge wad of gauze pads slapped against his right shoulder.  
Melissa slipped into the room to check his vitals, "They've taken your partner up to surgery to remove the bullet from his chest. That's all I know right now. As for you, Detective, you're damn lucky to escape with minor scratches."  
Rubbing roughly at his eyes in the hopes of staving off an emotional meltdown, Danny nodded, unable to speak from the shock of pain and fear he was feeling.  
"I'll update you when I find out more, Detective," his nurse gazed at him sympathetically before exiting quietly from his room.  
Danny couldn't hold back the tears anymore, his chest was too tight from seeing Steve so badly injured and he couldn't catch his breath. The heaving sobs that poured forth sounded more akin to an animal in distress than a human crying. He prayed that no one would see him like this. He begged God and every saint he could think of to keep Steven alive. It had been his job to protect his partner; he felt guilt settle in his stomach like a rock. And the girls, he despaired, he had to call Kono and tell her what happened so she wouldn't worry. He needed was his last thought before he blacked out again, the heavy dose of painkillers and sedative taking him under into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if there's not enough for McDanno to deal with, Rachel shows up at the hospital.


	18. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve each struggle in the hospital: Danny needs to see Steve but is unable to and Steve fights to hold on for his family. Adding to Danny's stress, Rachel makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/?reload=7&rdm=1qgoxscl#/watch?v=9sXiPbXrOog  
> \- Everything, Lifehouse  
> To fully understand the depth of emotions Danny and Steve experience in the hospital, worrying about each other, watch the video.
> 
> Find me here,  
> And speak to me.  
> I want to feel you,  
> I need to hear you.  
> You are the light,  
> That's leading me,  
> To the place,  
> Where I find peace again. 
> 
> You are the strength,  
> That keeps me walking.  
> You are the hope,  
> That keeps me trusting.  
> You are the light,  
> To my soul.  
> You are my purpose,  
> You're everything. 
> 
> How can I stand here with you,  
> And not be moved by you?  
> Would you tell me,  
> How could it be,  
> Any better than this? 
> 
> You calm the storms,  
> And you give me rest.  
> You hold me in your hands,  
> You won't let me fall.  
> You steal my heart,  
> And you take my breath away.  
> Would you take me in,  
> Take me deeper now.  
> \- lyrics to Everything

Steve awoke in a dull gray room with all kinds of medical equipment surrounding him, much of it connected to him in some way. He grimaced as he realized exactly where he was: the recovery ward of King's Medical Center. All he wanted was to see Danny; he needed to hold him, to feel his stubbled face in his hands to know that he was still alive. He tried to sit up in bed, failing to do so from the pain in his shoulder and head. The stabbing he felt caused him to growl in frustration...He would have to use his call button, damn he hated feeling useless while injured.  
By some miracle, it was Melissa, Danny's nurse that entered the room.  
"Nice to see you among the conscious, Commander. Your partner is about to drive the entire hospital insane with his demands to see you," Melissa chuckled mirthfully.  
Managing a weak smile, he rasped, "That definitely sounds like my partner, all right. I'm guessing that you're his nurse too?"  
"Good to know your mental faculties weren't affected; yes I treated him and am now trying to keep him from getting escorted from the hospital," Melissa's eyes twinkled.  
"You're a saint to put up with him, Melissa. I know just how difficult he can be," Steve commiserated.

"Shall I go get him now and spare everyone from his neurotic behavior," Melissa asked as she was checking Steve's vitals.  
Steve scratched his arm, pretending to deliberate over the decision, "You better, otherwise he may truly drive everyone crazy."

Laughing, Melissa went to fetch Danny from the ICU waiting room.  
Danny was still pacing a hole through the floor, just as had been for the last three hours that he'd been waiting on pins and needles with baited breath for any news at all on Steve. He slowed his pacing as he saw his nurse approach him, "Detective, you can see him now."  
"Oh, thank God," he breathed.  
Practically sprinting down the hall to Steve's room, Danny paused to catch his breath and attempted to shove his anxiety aside.  
"Danny, get your ass in here, now," his partner demanded.  
Shaking his head in mild amusement, Danny walked into the room, taking stock of just how badly Steve was wounded.  
"Still giving orders, I see," Danny took a seat by the bed, grabbing Steve's hand.  
"Would you expect any less from me, Danno," was the cheeky reply from the snarky SEAL.  
"Absolutely not, babe."  
Steve rubbed his thumb idly over Danny's knuckles and grinned deviously at the shiver he drew out of his lover.  
"I understand you damn near drove the hospital insane with you demanding to see me and your incessant questions about me," Steve traced his jawline, causing Danny to whimper.  
Blustering, Danny replied, "What else was I supposed to do exactly? I had to do something and I sure as hell couldn't sit in the car to wait alone; I would have driven myself crazy."  
"Danno, I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to either one of us or our girls."  
Danny leaned into Steve, burying his face in his neck, allowing his emotions free rein over him.  
Steve moved over in the bed, mindful of all his accessories, and pulled Danny into the bed with him; absolutely head over heels with his mouthy detective from Jersey.  
Danny curled into him, seeking the security only Steve's arms could bring.  
Stroking Danny's hair, he placed his lips against Danny's temple, sprinkling light kisses all the way down the side of his face.  
"How are Malia and Gracie," Steve asked quietly.  
"I thought we'd call Grace together," Danny murmured against Steve's chest.

"Okay, Danno," Steve tipped Danny's chin up, seeing all the fear and guilt hiding in those blue eyes he adored.  
Danny blinked in an effort to mask the guilt that was clearly visible to Steve.  
Realizing what Danny was trying to do, he met his gaze squarely, "You don't get to take this out in yourself. I knew the risks I was taking before we even arrived at that warehouse."  
"But, Steven..."  
Danny was hushed by a callused palm over his mouth.  
"Let's call Gracie and worry about the rest later, Danny."  
Nodding, Danny got out of the bed, searching for his pants and fished his phone out once he had found his pants. He dialed the number for Steve's house and rubbed his face while waiting for an answer. Kono answered, "Hello, you two. I was starting to worry about you."  
Getting back into the hospital bed with Steve, Danny replied gravely, "We're both in the hospital after being shot at by a fanatical terrorist."  
Gasping, "Is Steve alright? Are you alright, Danny? Do you want me to bring the girls to you," Kono fired off her questions in rapid succession.  
Steve gave a small smile and nodded slightly, telling Danny to answer her.  
"We're fine, just pretty banged up. And yes, please bring Grace and Malia. But before you do, let us talk to Grace," Danny sighed, sinking further into Steve's arms.  
"Danno, what's wrong," fear heavy in Gracie's voice.  
Answering as simply as he could for Danny, "Danno and I are in the hospital, kiddo. We're okay and just wanted to let you know how much we love you. Kono is going to bring you and Malia to the hospital so you both can see us."  
Danny was biting his fist so his daughter wouldn't hear him cry.  
"Okay. I love you too," Grace replied, handing the phone back to Kono.  
"Boss, I can be there in about an hour, let me feed these girls and we'll be on our way."  
"Okay, Kono. Be safe, please," Steve felt exhaustion set in just from a simple phone call.  
Before he could hand the phone back to Danny and fall asleep cuddling him, Rachel blasted into the room, her high heels slamming a loud, uneven rhythm against the tile floor.  
"What the hell is going on here," Rachel screeched, getting angrier by the second as she saw her ex husband cocooned in the arms of another man.


	19. Feel Better Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve get the pleasure of dealing with Rachel; thank God for good drugs. They also are reunited with Malia and Gracie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ain't the first time that you'll be missed  
> Hard time resolutions lead to this  
> You drama driven executionist  
> Just being crazy keeps a smile on your lips  
> \- Feel Better Now, Carolina Liar
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all of you that have followed the story since the beginning. Your encouragement and compliments have touched my heart.

Danny glared at Rachel when she strode towards the bed, "Really, Rachel, was that necessary."  
"I deserve some answers, Daniel," she sniffed, perching on the edge of the chair at Steve's bedside.  
"Oh, you think so. This doesn't concern you, considering we're no longer married," Danny sneered at his insufferable ex wife.  
Steve sat up, intent on buffering their interaction; the last thing they needed was security escorting Danny from the room before the girls even got to see them.

"Rachel, please. Let's start over. I can't handle either one of you fighting," Steve squeezed Danny's hand hard, warning him to keep his furious temper in check.  
Rachel cocked her head as if considering Steve's words, "And just where is Grace, Daniel?"  
Biting his cheek and breathing out slowly, Danny said evenly, "She's with Malia and both of them are on their way here as we speak."  
Steve braced himself for the screaming that was sure to come.  
"Who is Malia and why the hell is Grace with her," Rachel arched a haughty brow, disdain dripping from her voice.  
Danny wrapped his arm around Steve, anchoring him, refusing to allow Rachel the satisfaction of causing Steve any pain.  
"Malia is Steve's daughter. She's fifteen months old and the light of both of our lives," Danny said proudly, meeting Rachel's shocked gaze.  
Sputtering, Rachel struggled to formulate a coherent response, "When did all of this happen?"  
"A year and a half ago, if you must know, Rachel."  
Rachel glared at Steve, burning daggers through him.  
"We'll just see what the judge has to say about this," Rachel threatened, smugly.  
Danny began to shake in abject rage at Rachel's threat.  
"That's enough, Rachel," Steve roared, clutching Danny on his neck, both for comfort and to prevent him from launching himself at the woman who was responsible for all of Danny's misery when it came to parenthood.  
Rachel skittered on her heels, hauling ass out of Steve's room before she tempted fate any further.

Steve turned Danny to face him, "Babe, calm down. I don't need you keeling over from a heart attack and neither do our daughters."  
"That woman lives to make me miserable. She fawns over Grace if anyone is watching, but for the rest of the time, Grace spends more time with her nanny than Rachel and Stan. I wish I could get full custody of Gracie," Danny said desperately, curling even closer to Steve.  
"We can tackle the situation together when we get out of here. Right now though, two little girls need their fathers."  
Steve's hazel eyes met Danny's scared, blue gray eyes and pressed his lips to that beautiful mouth; Danny nipped at his bottom lip, earning him a groan for his efforts.  
"Not now, Danno," Steve pulled away, regret heavy in his voice and demeanor.  
No sooner had those words left his mouth, Kono knocked on the door and walked in the room, Malia in her arms and Grace walking right next to her.  
Grace immediately launched herself at both men lying in the bed in front of her.  
"Daddy, Steve!"  
Returning her hug wholeheartedly, Steve and Danny looked at Kono, knowing that she'd understand what they were asking.  
Danny took Malia from Kono, using his good arm and settled her between the two of them. Malia reached out with both hands, placing one on each of their cheeks.  
Steve blinked back the onslaught of tears that were about to fall, "I'm so glad to see you, baby girl."  
Malia whined, clearly wanting Danny to hold her.  
"Come here, beautiful," Danny cuddled her, stroking her hair and kissing her all over.  
Both girls were owed answers and affection; for now this would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up, Steve and Danny are released from the hospital. Steve has a surprise for Danny that Danny never expected.


	20. Watch The Waves With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny leave the hospital. Steve asks Danny something that surprises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay the night - touch the sky, with me.  
> We can live like we have, forever.  
> Spend your days - watch the waves, with me.  
> We can love like we are, forever. Ohhh.
> 
> You're the light from the moon tonight. Ohhh.  
> You're the history I will write. Ohhh.
> 
> You're the last stop and I arrive. Ohhh.  
> You're the one for the rest of time.
> 
> What good could I do, in a life without you.  
> What more could I lose, than what I found in you...  
> In you...  
> In you...
> 
> When you're gone - you belong, with me,  
> Because you know that we are forever.  
> Take your time - to realise; you'll see,  
> We will always be here forever. Ohhh.  
> \- One Bedroom, Yellowcard  
> Do you remember when I said you were my only one?  
> We were running underneath the California sun  
> Well now I look at you and you're still more than I can take  
> You're like a slow song starting to accelerate
> 
> All my life I looked for you  
> For arms that I could fall into
> 
> All I can think about is you  
> And me driving with the Saves the Day record on  
> We were singing 'til our voices were gone  
> And I was falling hard  
> You were barely hanging on  
> And now I wanna chase forever down  
> With you around
> 
> You're making movies in your head when you fall asleep  
> Having nightmares, dreaming that I'm gonna leave  
> I know you've always been afraid of ending up alone  
> Somebody hurt you, now you're waiting on a dial tone  
> \- With You Around, Yellowcard

Steve persuaded his nurse to allow he and Danny to be released early; he may have used their girls' gorgeous smiles to influence Melissa's decision, so sue him. Seeing Danny relax at the confirmation of being able to go home, made his heart swell.  
After the day that they had experienced, nothing could be more cathartic than going home and holding Malia and Gracie close. Smiling to himself, Steve thought about the idea he'd been chewing over since this morning; time was relative. What he wanted to tell Danny would certainly cause him to be struck speechless.

Danny noticed the playful grin on Steve's face, "Just what has you looking so pleased, Steven?"  
"I'm just happy we get to go home, in one piece, albeit a little worse for the wear," Steve continued to smile, kissing Danny on the cheek.  
"Uh huh," Danny shook his head in disbelief.  
"Promise," Steve reassured.  
"Well, then let's go, Commander. Malia and Grace don't need to spend any more time than necessary in this place," Danny said firmly, leaning down to pick Malia up.  
Grace cheered, flashing her sparkling smile at her father and Steve.  
"Come on, monkey," Danny herded her towards the door, giving Steve space to stand up and pull his clothes on.

Kono was waiting outside for all of them, ready to help with the girls and Steve if he needed it.  
Danny looked at Kono gratefully, "Thank you for taking care of Grace."  
"It was my pleasure, Danny. It gave us a chance to get to know each other," Kono smiled at him, then reached for Malia to put her in the car.  
Grace detached herself from Steve's side but not before she had swung her arms around his neck, hugging and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.  
Danny stared on in awe; without words Gracie had seemingly forgiven Steve for all the heartwrenching misery of the past year.  
"You better get in the car before Kono leaves you," Steve teased.  
Shooting Kono a pointed glance, she helped Grace into the car.  
"I'll see you back at your house, boss," Kono got in the driver's seat, turning her keys to start her car.  
Danny leaned into the solid, warm presence of Steve, the aftershocks of Gracie's actions reverberating through him.  
"You alright, Danno," Steve's haggard face twisted in concern.  
Sighing and looking up at his partner, "I just need a minute, Steven. I didn't expect Grace to forgive you so easily or accept all of this; you, me, becoming a big sister. That's a hell of a lot to take in for anyone, but especially so for her."  
Steve ran his fingers over Danny's face, tracing every bump and bruise he was sporting from their morning's activities and leaned into him, kissing him softly.  
Danny looked at him, his love and trust for Steve on full display in his eyes and his eased posture.  
"Come on, Detective, take us home."  
"Yes, Commander," Danny replied dryly.

Danny pulled the Camaro up to the curb, shuffling around to the passenger side to help get Steve in the car.

"Danny, I can buckle myself in," Steve protested, pouting adorably.  
Unable to resist the opportunity to kiss that perfect mouth, Danny crushed his mouth to Steve's.  
"You win, Danno. I'll do whatever you want," Steve sighed happily.  
"Good. You following orders is beneficial to your health," Danny smirked in triumph.

Anxious to get them home for several reasons, one of them being that he wanted to get Steve all to himself in complete privacy, Danny broke several speed limits and traffic laws. Still loopy from the drugs he had gotten at the hospital, Steve didn't make one effort to criticize his driving; for that he was immensely grateful. His brain was one endless loop of wantwantwant and homehomehome. Putting the Camaro in park, Danny got out quickly, intent on getting Steven inside post haste. He prayed that Kono would be as understanding as she was just an hour ago...the insatiable need Danny felt to reassure the both of them that they were still alive was relentless and uncontrollable.  
Unhinged with lust, Danny struggled to put the key in the lock and get the door open. Fortunately, Kono heard him bumping against the door, swearing under his breath all the while, and graciously opened the door.  
"You're a lifesaver, Kono. Can you stay just a little bit longer," Danny huffed out breathlessly, lust flashing across his face untamed.  
Kono smirked, "Of course I will; you two could use some alone time, I'm sure."  
Steve snapped to attention at that moment, "Remind me to give you a raise, sister."  
Chuckling, she waved him off. "I'm just happy that you're happy, Steve."

Danny coaxed Steve up the stairs, manipulating him with his hands and mouth.  
"Mmph," Steve groaned, lust surging through him so intensely that he was breathless.  
Danny nuzzled and sucked Steve's neck for the pure satisfaction of seeing Steve shiver and lose all comprehensive thought.  
"Oh, what I have planned for you, babe," a devilish grin crossing Danny's face.

Steve yanked Danny close to him, hands gripping Danny's hips, sure to leave bruises. Grinding against Danny, he kissed him, tongue slipping out of his mouth, seeking Danny's. The kiss immediately turned fast and dirty, teeth clashing and spit dribbling between them; Steve felt every nerve in his body spark and sing, desperate for Danny to take him.  
Danny pushed his hips into Steve's, moaning at the delicious friction and raking his nails down the long, smooth column of Steve's back. He then turned his attention lower, blunt nails sinking into his SEAL's gorgeous ass.  
Steve whimpered, fisting a handful of Danny's hair and sinking his teeth into Danny's shoulder, earning him a growl and a firm shove against his chest.  
With a grunt, Steve landed on the bed, Danny perched over him, those blue eyes flashing passionately in lust and need.  
Sharing a mind melting kiss, Danny stripped Steve's pants off, stopping momentarily to remove his own, before pinning Steve to the bed. Steve arched his back as his skin met Danny's, pulling Danny down to him and started pressing hot kisses from his neck, over Danny's chest, finally meeting Danny's mouth in a hurried, hot mix of teeth and tongue. Steve ripped Danny's gray button up off of him, needing to feel all of Danny against him; Danny pulled him up by the shoulders and tore his shirt off.  
Satisfied with what he saw below him, Danny started trailing kisses and gentle bites down Steve's stomach, hips and inner thighs. Steve twisted his hips further forward in an attempt to get more- Danny put one hand on his left hip to keep him still and put his other on Steve's cock, gripping him loosely, stroking him at a languorous pace.  
Steve felt himself spinning, heady from the sensation of his lover holding him down and lavishing him with attention.  
Suddenly, the hand that had been on his cock moved to tug gently on his balls and Steve yelled. Swallowing his yell, Danny kissed him like a man desperate for air.  
Danny pulled back, searching Steve's lust heavy hazel eyes, asking the unspoken question.  
"I thought you'd never ask, Danno," Steve moaned out, writhing against Danny's thick cock.  
Reaching over to the bedside table, Danny grasped the lube and condom with one hand while keeping Steve pinned to the bed with his hand on his stomach.  
Steve saw the lube and condom that Danny held, taking the condom out of his hand and tossing it to the floor. Danny glanced at the floor and then back to Steve, shock written plainly across his face.  
"Steven, are you sure," Danny asked before the last reserves of his rational mind was overtaken by pure need.  
Gasping, he replied," God, yes."  
Danny opened the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers generously; he had no idea how long it had been for Steve, but he guessed that it had been since their last time together. Pleasure and possessiveness curled around him in tandem. He sank a finger into Steve, breathing heavily at how tight Steve was around him. Steve pushed down, intent on speeding Danny up. Danny bit his hip, warning him that he was in control and that he wasn't going to rush this. Pressing a second finger inside him, Danny smirked at the litany of expletives Steve was unleashing on the ceiling above their bed. Finally, he was able to work a third finger in, spreading them out and intentionally avoiding his lover's prostate; knowing that Steve was currently submissive to him gave him a pervasive thrill. Danny hadn't realized just how much he had missed this with Steven. Steve wiggled underneath him, but when that didn't capture Danny's attention, he sank his teeth into Danny's collarbone. Pressing his fingers into Steve's shoulders, Danny held him down gently but firmly as he shifted against him, cocks bumping against each other. Steve writhed harder, unable to control himself any longer. Danny then moved lower, slicking himself up and then sliding into Steve in one smooth thrust, causing both of them to moan obscenely. He stilled his movements, allowing Steve to determine the pace. Steve swiveled his hips, winding his legs around Danny's hips and pushed back against him hard. The decadent feel of Steve clenched around him pushed a keening whine from Danny's throat. Slamming harder into Steve, stormy sea colored eyes met his.  
"Not gonna, babe," Danny grit out.  
Steve grasped his neck, mouth searching for his lover's. Danny eagerly sank down to Steve's mouth, tongue mapping the inside of that perfect mouth. Danny felt Steve shake and come apart underneath him, thick ribbons of come coating both of them. Pumping his hips into Steve once more, Danny climaxed, his come dripping down Steve's thighs. Danny sighed, utterly content. Steven licked his lips and pressed a kiss to Danny's red, swollen lips.  
Seizing his opportunity, Steve bumped his jaw against Danny's shoulder, "Come back home, please, Danny."  
Danny felt like his world had stopped; was Steve serious?  
Reading the doubt in Danny's face, Steve assured him, "Yes, I'm serious. Please, I don't want to spend another minute without you. It will be good for us, good for Malia and Gracie."  
Danny pressed his hand to his mouth, shocked and overwhelmed.  
He said the first thing that came to mind, "Yes, Steven."  
Steve kissed him, a combination of elation and ecstasy that had his heart overflowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone blushing yet ;)


	21. Only Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny breaks the news to Grace that he and Steve are officially back together. Steve continues to reconnect with Danny and Gracie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a night  
> Like none before  
> I knew it when you opened up the door  
> With a look to paint the sky  
> Let me read between the lines in your eyes  
> Tonight
> 
> It’s the event  
> We dreamed about  
> Where we whispered all the words they’re shouting out  
> And now it’s one two three four  
> Tonight
> 
> I’m with you when the lights go down  
> Take my hand I’m all yours now  
> I know you’re the only one  
> That would never lead me on  
> I’m with you when the lights go down  
> Cuz you’re the one and  
> Only you’re the one and...  
> \- Only You're The One, Lifehouse

Coming down from their post orgasmic endorphin rush, Danny and Steve rolled over, stretching in their bed, content to take advantage of their last moments of privacy.  
"You think Grace will take this well," Steve asked Danny, cuddling closer to him.  
Danny stroked Steve's cheeks with the pads of his fingers, a soft smile crossing his face, "I do, babe. She wants us to be happy; seeing Rachel and I get divorced really sped up her emotional maturity development."  
"I want her to be happy too, Danno."  
"She is, Steven. Have you seen her with Malia? She absolutely adores her sister. And, the biggest worry we had isn't even an issue- Grace forgave you for the past year; you still need to talk to her though, I'm sure she has questions," Danny nuzzled his neck, feeling completely at home for the first time in a year.

"We should get downstairs and relieve Kono," Danny said, sitting up and groaning at his sore muscles.  
Snagging one of Steve's well worn Navy T shirts and a pair of sweats, Danny quickly got dressed and then tossed clothes at Steve.  
"I seriously am giving her a raise after today," Steve vowed as he pulled his T shirt and faded jeans on.  
Danny put his hand on the doorknob, ready to open the door and spend time with his precious girls. Steve stopped him with a slow burning kiss.  
"No fair, Steven," Danny pouted.  
"Just a little payback for earlier," he winked, mischief bright in his eyes and smile.

Following the sounds of giggling and a Disney movie playing in the background, Danny and Steve found Kono sitting cross legged on the floor, having a tea party with Grace and Malia. Elated to see Malia snuggled up to Grace, Steve bent down to kiss both of them and ended up being knocked over by the force of Gracie's hug. Danny felt completely at peace; he couldn't have imagined his life taking this turn.  
Malia noticed that Danny was in the room and toddled at a rush to get to him. Babbling happily, she climbed into Danny's lap.  
"I missed you too, beautiful," Danny hugged her, stroking her hair, comforting both of them with the gesture.  
It was Steve's turn to be awestruck as his daughter openly sought affection from Danny; he had only seen Malia initiate hugs with Kono. She was reserved in displays her emotions, usually only sharing them with Steve, and occasionally Kono. Danny returned the kiss Malia offered him, smiling at Steve, unspoken love and devotion to her obvious.

Steve met Kono's gaze, "Thank you so much for today. You taking care of Grace and Malia means everything to both of us. You can expect a raise for all that you did today."  
Kono blushed, "You don't have to do that. I'm glad that you're all safe and together."  
"So we'll see you in the morning, then," Steve asked.  
"Of course. Good night, ohana," Kono opened the front door, stepped outside and got into her car.

"What a day," Danny blew out a breath. Steve grabbed his hand, knowing what Danny was going to say next.  
Pulling Grace into his lap next to Malia, Danny hugged her tightly, "Gracie, Steve and I have something to tell you."  
Sky blue eyes peered up at him, waiting to hear what her dad had to say.  
"Steve and I are back together and I'm moving back in with him," Danny gulped as the words left his mouth.  
"That makes me happy, Danno," Grace kissed him and then hugged her sister before hopping out of his lap to wind her arms around Steve.  
Steve whispered in his ear, "Looks like you worried for nothing, Detective."  
Relieved to have that difficult conversation out of the way, Danny stood up, his bad knee protesting him sitting on the floor.  
"How does pizza sound for dinner, Gracie," Steve stood too, ass going numb from sitting on the hardwood floor.  
"Awesome, Steve," Grace replied, already more interested in resuming her tea party with Malia.  
"No pineapple or ham on the pizza, you animal," Danny poked Steve's ribs, chuckling when he jumped.  
"Only because you asked so nicely, Danny," he archly replied, tousling his hair before heading into the kitchen to call and order dinner.  
Danny stood in the doorway, watching both of his girls play together as if it had always been this way. He finally felt like his ohana was whole again; now he and Steve could get to the bottom of Catherine's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The murder investigation is resumed, focusing on tracking down Sang Min and verifying the information Danny has been given to work the case.


	22. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting their family back together has given Danny the clarity he needs to properly investigate Catherine's murder. Steve continues to deal with reconciling the Catherine he knew and the Catherine that existed in the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the greatest day I've ever known,  
> Can't live for tomorrow, tomorrow's much too long.  
> I'll burn my eyes out,  
> Before I get out.
> 
> I wanted more,  
> Than life could ever grant me.  
> Bored by the chore,  
> Of saving face.
> 
> Today is the greatest day I've ever known,  
> Can't live for tomorrow, I might not have that long  
> I'll tear my heart out,  
> Before I get out.
> 
> Pink ribbon scars that never forget,  
> I tried so hard to cleanse these regrets.  
> My angel wings were bruised and restrained,  
> My belly stings.
> 
> Today is,  
> Today is,  
> Today is,  
> The greatest day.
> 
> I want to turn you on,  
> I want to turn you on,  
> I want to turn you on,  
> I want to turn you..
> 
> \- Today, The Smashing Pumpkins

The next morning found Danny and Steve up early, enjoying their coffee before having to hit the streets hard to find Sang Min. Danny felt like he could take on the world now that his heart was no longer a heavy stone in his chest.  
Before long, Grace came into the kitchen, already chattering animatedly about the day ahead and what she wanted to do with Malia.  
Both men smiled over their cups of coffee and greeted her good morning.  
Grace launched herself into Danny's arms and then Steve's, giving each of them a hug and kiss.  
"What do you want for breakfast, Princess," Danny tousled her sleep-tumbled hair.  
"Steve's pancakes, Danno," Grace exclaimed.  
"That can be arranged," Steve answered, positively glowing from the adoration from Danny and Gracie.  
As he was getting out the necessary ingredients for the pancakes, Malia began her morning litany of babbling, but this morning Steve plainly heard her say Daddy and Danno interspersed amongst her happy noises.  
"Stay, babe," Danny's whole face was spread wide with joy at hearing his name tumble out of Malia's mouth.  
Steve couldn't resist cupping his face and pressing a sweet kiss against Danny's lips.  
Danny blushed and hurried to get his sweet girl, completely under her spell; waking up to this every morning was already something he was used to.  
"Good morning, Malia," Danny cooed to her, grabbing her fluttering hands and pressing kisses to each one.

By the time he got downstairs, Kono was in the kitchen eating pancakes with Grace and laughing over coffee with Steve.  
"Good morning Danny and Malia," Kono said warmly, arms already outstretched, ready to feed Malia breakfast.  
Smiling, Danny wished Kono good morning.  
Steve handed him his coffee and kissed him, aware that they had an audience but no longer ashamed to be open with his emotions or affections.  
Danny shook his head, "What am I going to do with you, Steven?"  
"I'm sure you can think of something," Steve winked.  
Kono looked at them both, chuckling under her breath, "What are you planning on getting into today?"

"Tracking down the man who got away yesterday and see if we can't find out more about the mission Catherine was on."  
"You better be careful then. Malia and Gracie need you in one piece."  
"Yes, ma'am," Steve mock saluted Kono.  
Swatting at him, Kono moved around him to get more coffee.  
Grace and Malia giggled at the antics taking place in front of them.  
Danny and Steve kissed both of them and headed out the door to find Sang Min and hopefully, straight answers as to what Catherine was up to.

Danny figured the best way to to drum up information on where Sang Min was hiding out would be to head directly to the North Shore.  
"Where are we going, Danno," Steve asked as the scenery flew by in a blur.  
"We're going to hit up Kamekona and see what the word is on the street."  
"And what if that doesn't turn up anything?"  
Shooting Steve a serious look, "Relax, babe. I've got more than Kamekona; in case you've forgotten I am a talented detective."  
"As if you'd ever let me forget," Steve snarked with a smirk.  
"Never," Danny retorted gleefully.

Their meeting with Kamekona proved fruitful; they found Sang Min carousing with some of his associates in a private club in Waipahu.  
Steve took a great deal of pleasure slapping cuffs on the shifty dirtbag while Danny shot him menacing glances.  
"So nice to see you again, Sang Min," Steve said, sarcasm and derision oozing off of him.  
"Wish I could say the same, brah. You two are looking a little worse for the wear."  
Snarling, Danny slapped the back of Sang Min's head, "You're the main reason for that."  
Danny and Steve walked him to the Camaro, ensuring that every body part made contact with the car in some way.  
Sang Min yelped in pain.  
"You're lucky we don't kill you," Steve said harshly.  
Danny started the car, meeting Steve's gaze, "Let's get this trash locked up so we can start working."

Danny felt immense satisfaction throwing this amoral bottom feeder into a jail cell. Steve simply looked relieved that the man who had put them in danger yesterday was locked up securely in a holding cell at HPD.  
"So, where do you want to start first," Steve asked Danny, anxiety belying his cool demeanor.  
"Catherine's commanding officer. If anyone can provide a clear picture as to what she was doing giving national security intel to the Yakuza, he can."  
Steve took a deep breath, "And that's where you need my help?"  
"I wouldn't ask unless I absolutely had to, Steven but the reports I got were so heavily redacted that I only could see her name and that it was a national security op," Danny's face was pinched in discomfort at asking Steve to do such a difficult, uncomfortable task.

Surprisingly, Steve had little trouble procuring an appointment with Admiral Jason Harrison, the head of Navy intel for the Pacific and Catherine's C.O.  
Steve wasted absolutely no time with pleasantries, cutting right to the chase with Admiral Harrison, "Why was Catherine Rollins selling intel to the Yakuza?"  
"Who do you think you are, Commander McGarrett? Just because you're a highly decorated SEAL doesn't mean I'm going to disclose classified information."  
"I'm the father of the child she abandoned," Steve replied just as forcefully.  
Danny stared at both of them, each clearly not backing down.  
The admiral's face paled but quickly regained his composure, "I'm so sorry for you and your daughter's loss."  
"I'm not interested in an apology, sir. Catherine's priority was the Navy, not a family. My priority is to help my partner, Detective Williams solve her murder. I understand that he's being given the bureaucratic runaround trying to get information on the victim."  
Sighing, Admiral Harrison pulled a file from a locked drawer in his desk and then handed it to Steve. "Here's all the information I have on her op, including her contacts, progress and the players involved. I assume we are done here," the admiral rose, effectively dismissing Steve and Danny from his presence and his ship.

Once they had exited the admiral's office, Danny gripped Steve by the hand, saying what his words could not. Steve squeezed back and continued to keep Danny's hand in his until they were back in the Camaro, now able to talk freely.

"Danny, how could she have not even mentioned my name? I wonder if she told her CO anything about Malia being conceived," Steve chewed on his lower lip, clearly distressed.  
"I don't have those answers but I promise you that we will find them," Danny vowed.  
Steve flipped open the folder that he'd been given from Admiral Harrison and blanched at the picture that greeted him: it was Catherine laying in that Waimanolo field, slit neck in full view. He forced himself to read the mission directives, while reading he began shaking, wrought with fury that Catherine had volunteered for this mission just two months before Malia was born.  
Glancing over to his partner, Danny immediately pulled the car over.  
"What is it, babe?"  
Steve handed him the file, finger marking the page he had just read.  
"Jesus Christ, what the fuck was she thinking?!" Danny swore violently.  
Steve could only choke back tears at the confluence of emotions he felt tearing through him- Catherine's cold, detached self destroying him and Danny's compassionate, larger than life self putting him back together.  
Danny swiped the tears from Steve's face and looked at him, "You need to get your mind off this right now. Do you trust me, Steven?" Gripping Danny's hand, Steve nodded.


	23. Wash Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny realizes how hard Catherine's actions are affecting Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been cursed  
> I've been crossed  
> I've been beaten by the ones that get me off  
> I've been cut  
> I've been opened up  
> I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved
> 
> You left me here like a chalk outline  
> On the sidewalk waiting for the rain  
> To wash away  
> (Wash away)  
> You keep coming back to the scene of the crime  
> But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway  
> All you left behind  
> Is a chalk outline
> 
> I've been cold  
> In the crypt  
> But not as the cold as the words across your lips  
> You'll be sorry baby  
> Some day  
> When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay  
> \- Chalk Outline, Three Days Grace

As soon as Danny saw that Catherine had volunteered for this mission before she had even delivered Malia, he couldn't control the rage he felt or the epithets that flew from his mouth. How could a mother willingly put herself in danger knowing that she would have a child to care for, Danny wondered. More importantly, how did she think Malia or Steve would handle this information, if she ever planned on telling them the truth at all, he mused. What he did know is that he needed to get Steve some distance from the continuous betrayal and deception from Catherine.  
Steve broke the tense silence, "Danny, do you think she ever planned on coming clean?"  
"Right now I want you to relax; I have a surprise for you," Danny murmured, reaching for Steve's hand.

Danny took Steve to the one place that he knew would settle his mind: the secluded beach where they had shared their first kiss. Steve shifted nervously in the passenger seat as Waimanolo became visible; surely Danny wouldn't take him to the crime scene now. Danny read Steve's discomfort and assured him, "No, I'm not taking you there, Steven. You never were good with surprises," Danny huffed.

Curving his lips into a smile, Steve retorted, "You know me too well, Danno."  
Humming his acquiescence, Danny turned onto the dirt access road that led to their beach and teased, "I ought to blindfold you, Commander and make you work out the surprise."  
"But you won't. I know you, babe."  
Danny smirked and then returned his attention to the road; he wasn't about to wreck his car or the distraction he had planned.  
Finally, the beach came into view and Steve was ready to pounce Danny into the sand like an overgrown puppy with a brand new bone.

"You remembered!" Steve blurted excitedly, pressing a sloppy kiss to Danny's cheek.  
"How could I forget, Steven," Danny asked, eyes twinkling, reciprocating his lover's excitement.  
Steve swung his door open, anxious to feel the crunch of the sand beneath his feet and the slap of the salty waves against his skin.  
Danny saw the palpable release of tension in Steve's body as soon as the water touched him; it was here that Danny intended on washing the pain of their pasts away.

Steve turned around, a playful lilt in his smile, "Come on, Danno. I promise not to splash you...too bad."  
"Now, why should I believe you this time, babe?"  
"Because you should. And because I love you," Steve snickered while sneakily flinging water towards Danny's face.   
"Just for that, I'm going to get you," Danny sputtered, water dribbling off his face and down his chin.  
"Promises, promises," Steve drawled lazily.

After drenching each other, Danny pulled Steve close to him, needing Steve to feel and believe without a doubt that he wasn't going anywhere, that their past miseries could no longer haunt them and that they would get through Catherine's murder investigation together. They sat silently for a few minutes before Steve stood up, beginning to pace the cold, quiet sandy beach.   
"Danny, why did Catherine do this? I always knew she was self-centered and emotionally distant...hell, emotionally broken is more accurate, but I never thought she'd be capable of jeopardizing another person's life, especially a child, our child. It makes no sense! Her job is to save people, yet her actions show that she could care less about Malia."  
Danny took a few moments before answering, running different scenarios through his mind.  
"My best guess is that Admiral Harrison dangled a carrot on a stick that she couldn't refuse," Danny finally replied.  
Steve's face immediately went pale and he stopped pacing.  
"When she called me two years ago, she said, ' Let's see each other one last time'. She had to have known about the mission then; her having Malia was a liability she didn't plan for and certainly couldn't afford," Steve scrubbed his face and took a breath before continuing, "It all makes sense now why she was so abrupt with me that day. She had a mission to start and she had no time for goodbyes or explanations. Her driving to bring me Malia probably cut her close to start time, I'm sure."  
By the time Steve had finished speaking, his heart was racing in his chest and he was gulping air in greedily.  
Danny clutched him in his arms, "So, now we have more context for the events that took place in her life in the past two years. That's more than we had yesterday."  
Steve couldn't find the energy within himself to respond; all of this soul searching and illumination of Catherine was exhausting him. He simply burrowed tighter into Danny, content to allow his nonverbal skills to his talking for him.  
Danny felt Steve shaking in his arms and he held him as close as he possibly could without suffocating either one of them.   
"I promise you, Steven, that we are going to get through this. We are going to be a family; the past is the past. I'm not going anywhere, ever. I love you and that will never change."  
Steve met his eyes, "I love you too."


	24. Finally Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reassured by Danny, Steve is able to fully focus on helping him to unearth the truth about what really happened to Catherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all of the souls that have touched my life this year, including those who took the time to read my works. Your feedback and encouragement brightened my days and still do so.

After their much needed emotional reprieve on their beach, Steve and Danny made their way to Kailua in hopes of getting information and insight into what kind of life Catherine lived. Steve settled into the passenger seat, relieved by the release of the deluge of emotions that haunted him for months; only Danny could get him to bare his soul and truly understand the maelstrom of what he felt. Some small part of him supposed that he should feel melancholy at the realization of just how far and how much Catherine had manipulated him. Instead, Steve was just glad to finally be free, completely loosened from the clutches of a woman he barely knew. A smile crossed his face slowly as he basked in the joy of no more ghosts threatening to haunt him. Danny felt Steve's hand touch his neck, squeezing lightly to get his attention, and Danny felt the buzz of his lover's joy hitting him full force. Danny took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'm glad it's over."  
Steve simply smiled knowingly at him, not requiring a dissertation from Danny on the subject of Catherine; his relief and subtext spoke volumes.  
Before entering Catherine's ostentatious neighborhood, Danny leaned over, grabbing Steve's jaw between his thumb and forefingers, demanding his attention and participation - satisfied once he had it, Danny pressed his lips deftly and swiftly to Steve's, smirking when he heard his lover groan and twisting helplessly in the Camaro's suddenly too small interior.  
Eyes gleaming, Danny said, "Just a little preview of what could happen later if you help me."  
Steve closed his eyes, willing his breath to steady and his blood to cool. God help him, this man was going to be the death of him with that charm and those lips.  
Danny saw the glassiness in Steve's gaze, more than a little smug in knowing how he affected this man with the steely exterior.  
"I know you're extremely proud of yourself, Danno," Steve muttered.  
Smiling cheerfully, Danny replied, "Of course I am; I can reduce a highly decorated, force of nature SEAL to a blathering mess with just my mouth."  
Steve reached jerkily over the console, intent on returning some of the torture that Danny had so graciously bestowed upon him, when Danny placed a warm, solid hand on his chest.  
"Not here, babe. You know Catherine's neighbors. I won't have them starting rumors, sullying your reputation or allowing them to hurt Malia with their salacious gossip," Danny said firmly.  
Sighing in resignation, Steve opened his door slowly, not quite ready to face an environment completely dominated by Catherine.  
The walk up the driveway felt like forever, even with Danny walking next to him; he dreaded what he would find inside this overpriced Cape Cod.  
Wordlessly, Danny slit a seal in the crime scene tape, allowing them to open the door and cross the threshold into a darkened, dusty foyer. He shut the door quickly to prevent any neighbors with prying eyes from getting a good look. Danny could see and feel the apprehension bubbling off of Steve. Seeking to stave it off, he gripped Steve's neck and forced him to meet his eyes. Steve sucked in a shallow breath, fighting back tears of anger and desperation.  
"I thought I could do this...what is wrong with me? This place screams desolation, dark, cold and no sign of life at all. I can't imagine what the rest of the house looks like," Steve said, struggling to find his footing.  
"One step at a time, Steven. Let's start small - we'll check out the kitchen first, okay?" Danny answered reassuringly.  
Speech failing him yet again, Steve could only nod.  
Unsurprisingly, Catherine's kitchen was stocked with pristine, top of the line appliances but not much else.  
Danny rose his eyebrow and whistled. "Just how did she afford all of this on Navy pay?"  
"I have no clue and I'm not so sure I want to know. Maybe we should see if she has a previous address local, considering that there's absolutely nothing in her kitchen or living room showing any sign of someone living here," Steven replied.  
Danny started walking towards the staircase, looking back to see if Steve was going to follow him. After a few beats, Steve picked up his feet, each step feeling like his shoes were weighted with lead.  
The first bedroom that they found was what appeared to be a stark nursery with only a crib and changing table lining the walls. Steve crossed the room to look in the closet, not sure of what he would find or if he wanted to find anything at all. Turning the knob, he forced himself to look and gasped when he all he found was a box with his name on it. Danny was at his side in seconds, ready to provide comfort or whatever else Steve might need.  
"You open it, Danny. I can't," Steve breathed out shakily, his face becoming paler by the second.  
"Okay, babe. Just breathe for me."  
Lifting the lid off the nondescript brown cardboard box, Danny was shocked to find several thick file folders, bursting at the seams with photos and papers, a military issued laptop and numerous USB drives.  
"How did the first responders miss this? More importantly, how would Catherine know that you would find this, Steven," Danny asked, feeling like he'd been smacked by a freight train at full speed.  
Steve forced himself to see with his own eyes what was in the box, breaking out in a cold sweat and forcing himself out of the now too small closet, needing air and the wall to keep him upright.  
It was all Danny could do to keep him upright as they clumsily navigated the stairs to get outside and away from the foreboding that this box had brought.  
Stroking Steve's face, Danny said, "I need to check out her bedroom and then I'll be right back. I promise, babe."  
In response, Steve collapsed onto the front lawn.  
Catherine's bedroom was just as sparsely furnished as the other bedroom as they had entered but right away something screamed to Danny that there was something wrong about the room. Following his instincts, he flipped the comforter back and examined the bed, noticing the absence of sheets and pillows. Continuing to look at the bed, Danny spotted blood on the side, almost obscured by the stitching. _How in the fuck was this missed_? Danny swore to himself angrily. He snapped several photos, documenting the evidence. Pocketing his phone, Danny strode to the dresser, carefully sliding the top drawer open, only to find it completely empty. He repeated the same procedure with the next drawer. He discovered expensive lingerie, several velvet jewelry boxes and another file folder. More interested in the folder at the moment, Danny noticed Steve's name scrawled sloppily in black marker on the cover. Unwilling to open it and review it without Steve, Danny placed it on top of the dresser. Then he removed the jewelry boxes, again becoming angry that these were not documented in the initial report, and opened one at random. He immediately recognized the insignia in the lid as that of the most expensive jewelry store on the island. Sparkling bright enough to blind him, Danny nearly went breathless at the diamond ring nestled inside. He made quick work of the other two drawers, noting the presence of only high end fashion clothing. Realizing that too much time had passed since he had left Steve outside, he hurried to look in the closet and found hangers left haphazardly, no clothes remaining. Danny couldn't even find a trace that a woman had used this closet: no shoes, accessories or any other minutiae that women kept in their closets. That isn't what alarmed Danny the most, however. What alarmed him was the lack of anything proving Catherine's identity or her position with the Navy. Backing out of the closet, Danny closed the door and loped down the stairs with the box, file folder and the jewelry boxes.  
"Steven, you're not going to believe what else I found." Danny rushed to his SEAL's side, not liking the gray pallor tinting his skin or the loud, choking breaths coming from his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of information do you think is in the box and who do you think paid for Catherine's lifestyle?


	25. Your Lies Are Now Your Curse, With Every Breath I Wish Your Body Would Be Broken Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve get answers about the jewelry and files found in Catherine's house. More surprises await Steve; his character will be tested to its extreme when he finds out just how little Catherine valued anything other than herself and cold hard cash and expensive jewelry. Danny calls in a friend to help investigate the jewelry further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a big bombshell to be revealed about Catherine. A new character will be joining Steve and Danny - tags will be updated accordingly.  
> Title inspired by Fall Out Boy, "Chicago Is So Two Years Ago".
> 
> Extra long update for my patient readers. xx

Steve vaguely registered Danny scooping him off the grass and gently putting him in the front seat. He felt, rather than saw, his partner put their collected evidence into the Camaro's trunk, then the heavy vibration of the trunk slamming shut. By the time Danny had reached his door, Steve had managed to squint his eyes open, offering up a weak smile to the man who continued to save him.

"I'd like to bring a friend in to help us, babe."

Steve raised his eyes, allowing them to ask the question that his mouth was too fumbled to attempt.

"Chin took me in me from the minute I started at HPD. He's never seen me as some ignorant haole. He can look into this jewelry, see if it's legit, maybe even get a lead on who bought it for Catherine or Carla."

"Okay, Danny. I trust you." Steve reached over to grab his lover's hand, reinforcing his support of Danny's judgment.

Danny dialed his friend quickly, not surprised to hear the roar of a motorcycle in the background.

"Brah, howzit," Chin greeted.

Danny chuckled before answering, "Driving a car like a normal person."

"One of these days I'll get you to surf or ride a motorcycle," his friend promised.

"I've got a favor to ask you and it needs to stay extremely quiet - the homicide I caught has turned into more than just a garden variety homicide." Danny had turned his no nonsense detective side on, leaving no room for further banter.

"How twisted are we talking?" Chin asked, all traces of levity gone from his demeanor.

Danny glanced at Steve quickly to confer a meeting time and place.

"Meet me in an hour in the field furthest north in Waimanolo. We'll talk more then."

Danny steeled himself; Steve had yet to see the crime scene, he had been dreading this moment ever since he'd seen Steve's face fill and clench with pain, then anger at Catherine's treasonous betrayal. Helping him to heal from the skirmish with Victor Hesse had temporarily taken his mind off of the consuming dread. Malia and Grace helped to push it further away until he forgot it entirely.

Steve watched Danny, not saying a word, observing the tumultuous battle his partner was fighting with himself. His heart wrenched, feeling and seeing Danny's pain manifest in his white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. He couldn't take any more - he placed his fingers on his Danny's neck, stroking lightly then digging his nails at the base, intent on pulling Danny out of his headspace.

"Stop the car, Danno." Steve pulled the keys from the ignition once he felt the Camaro shift into park.

Hazy, blown azure eyes struggled to focus; Danny felt like he was trapped inside a ten foot swell with no air and no way out. He dimly registered a voice yelling in a commanding tone, "Daniel Williams, under no uncertain terms do you get to check out on me so I suggest you come back before I come in after you."

Steve bit his lip nervously, lacing his fingers behind his head, praying his act of dominance was enough to bring Danny back to him.

Minutes ticked by slowly, Steve's loud, dissonant heartbeat keeping time, uncharacteristically out of sync with his partner's.

Ten agonizing minutes later, Danny looked at Steve, apprehension and guilt rolled off of him, soaking into the car, leaving behind a bitter aftereffect.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me, Danny." Steve never thought a panic attack would render him that terrified or feeling so useless or helpless.

"I'm not ready for you to see the crime scene, Steven. I'm not so sure I am," Danny admitted.

"Is that part of the reason you brought Chin in on the investigation?"

Danny restarted the Camaro, slinging gravel as he drove the low slung car back onto the road. "Yes. We needed someone that who knows the island but didn't know her and could be as impartial as possible."

Steve nodded, continuing to be impressive with his lover's acumen as a detective.

 Keeping his foot pressed heavily to the accelerator, decidedly ignoring the brake, Danny managed to attract the attention of a rookie doing beat patrol. Steve began roaring in laughter.

"One day I drive like you, trying to be like you; what karmic God did I piss off today?" Danny's rant was interrupted by the rookie officer approaching the car.

"License and registration, please," the young kid squeaked. 

Steve let loose a fresh set of laughs, Danny would get pulled over by a rookie for speeding and this rookie was going to be chewed up and spit up by Danny.

"Do you not see my badge, my gun or even my HPD plates?" Danny's face was quickly becoming red, a rant imminent.

The rookie shivered, blinked back his tears and ran back to his cruiser.

"Danno, all you did was poke the bear. Now the overcaffeinated training officer is going to come over and write you a ticket on principle."

"That's where you come in, Steven," Danny replied, a devious smirk lighting up his face.

"What do you expect me to do, in the car, on the highway with nothing for sabotage?"

Danny pinched him. "I'm disappointed in you. Since when SEALs not think on their feet?"

Rummaging in the console, Danny found several thick straws and safety pins.

"Here, Super SEAL. Get to work." Danny flashed his lover a smug grin, coursing with promise for later.

Just as the unkempt, burly training officer made it halfway to Danny's side of the Camaro, Steve had flattened the requisite two tires.

As expected, the skittish rookie was screaming, "Get me out of here!"

The training officer sighed heavily, swore under her breath and stomped back to her car.

"Nice work, babe." Danny took Steve's hand, brushing his knuckles against his lips.

"You know, Danno, that kid will never forget today and he will probably  **never** want to be a cop after this."

"Definitely worth it, though. Have to be tough and be able to assert yourself in this line of work," Danny replied.

Steve sought out Danny's pulse point, grazing his teeth against the skin before assaulting it with the full pressure of his mouth.

"Steven..." Danny whimpered. Swiping his thumb over that pouty, plush bottom lip, Steve kissed his lover's cheek and pulled back.

"No way your anxiety is playing center stage now after playing that awesome prank on a fellow officer and being kissed senseless by your incredibly talented, unbelievably sexy SEAL." Steve smiled, eyes sparkling and shimmering like the sun kissing through wave swells.

Danny blushed. "You forgot modest," he snarked, desperately needing a joke to lighten the mood; his heart was threatening to overflow at the enormity of what he saw in Steve's eyes.

Briskly, Danny shifted the car into drive, intent on making up for lost time. Steve bit back a smile, it would always be the little things with Danno. Realizing the time, Danny motioned to his phone. Steve automatically understood the cue: Gracie needed picked up from school. Digging his phone out from his pocket, Steve sent Kono a text:

_Gracie needs picked up from Sacred Heart Academy. You should be on the list of approved parents and guardians. I know she'll be so excited to see you and Malia. If anyone gives you or Malia any trouble at all, you tell them their fathers, Detective Williams, HPD, and Ltd. Cmdr McGarrett would be more than happy to clear it up with their superiors. Mentioning your martial arts skills couldn't hurt._

_Danny and I will call you after we finish with our meeting in Waimanolo._

_Aloha._

Kono's reply was short and sweet:

_looking forward to it Boss :)_

"Taken care of, babe."

"Steven, we are giving Kono a raise tonight; just putting up with you warrants more pay."

In mock shame, Steve hung his head. "I told her we'd call her as soon we were done in Waimanolo." Chewing his lip thoughtfully, he continued, "Maybe we should ask Kono to move in full time, Danny."

Danny let the idea process through as he fought through the congested traffic, ignorant foot tourists and unmindful street vendors that were typical for islanders; he found them unnecessary and detrimental to progress as a whole, especially when in pursuit of a dangerous criminal. Of course, that line of thinking made him haole - their daily facets of quotidian allowed for hiding places in plain sight. Their benefits outweighed the risks so they remained, much to Danny's chagrin. Ironically enough, that line of thinking allowed him to make a decision about bringing Kono into their home full time.

"Let's do it, Steve. We'll talk to her when we get home tonight."

Steve bounced his leg nervously the closer they reached the outskirts of Waimanolo.

Watching his lover carefully and wanting to keep his SEAL skillset at the forefront, Danny employed a diversionary tactic.

"Did Kono seem excited to pick Gracie up?"

"Definitely," Steve replied, his nerves slowly coiling back into himself.

"Gracie is going to be so surprised to see both of them - she'll probably beg Kono to let her friends and teacher meet her little sister." Danny smiled fondly before continuing, "I have no doubt that Kono is going to put our little girl into the frilliest outfit that her father picked. I would have paid to see that sight: a bad ass SEAL in a mall inundated with frills, pink and sparkles and loving every minute of it."

"I couldn't help it," Steve said, a sheepish grin quirking his lips.

Danny soon reached the crime scene, Chin would be waiting to be briefed; unease returned with a vengeance, sparking inside the Camaro. He felt Steve begin to shake and go clammy.

"Babe, come here. I've got you." Danny wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders, angling them down and around, then placed his right hand on Steve's neck, pressing gently until Steve had his head buried in the crook of his neck. Steve inhaled Danny's deep, spicy, dark Armani Code, his body relaxing in response to its conditioning. Danny stroked his back until his body was lax and his breathing uninhibited.

Steve slowly sat up, adjusting his clothes and himself (that damn cologne), and opened the door to finally see where Catherine had met her end.

Danny hid a smirk as he saw his SEAL awkwardly attempt to hide his erection. He smoothed his hair back before exiting the car, taking a deep breath before reading his colleague into the investigation and bringing Steve one step further into the island's underworld. He prayed that Chin could help shoulder some the heavier work - he couldn't allow Steve to get anywhere near the Yakuza, especially with his military training and their global organization connections.

A hundred yards away, Chin was perched on the seat of his motorcycle, sunglasses shielding his face, riding gloves peeking from his back pocket were flapping gently in the breeze. As soon as he saw the passenger exit Danny's Camaro, he knew without a doubt that it was Steve; his friend had described him perfectly. Even if he hadn't, he would have recognized him on sight as a Kukui High alum. He definitely had some words for him after this meeting - of the threatening variety and of the congratulatory variety.

Meeting Danny and Steve in the middle of the field, Chin greeted Danny first. "Hey, brah."

"Hey, Chin. This is Steve." Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I remember Steve. He went to Kukui High and broke all of my football records," Chin said, a good natured smile showing off his white teeth.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Steve looked mildly abashed.

Chuckling, Chin replied, "I know you didn't, brah."

"Now that we're all friends," Danny said awkwardly.

The playful atmosphere shattered immediately, being replaced by the leaden weight that only death can bring.

"How can I help with your investigation, Danny?" Chin asked.

Danny opened the trunk, bringing out the boxes that he and Steve had collected from Catherine's house earlier that day.

Chin's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of what was ensconced in the boxes but remained silent until Danny spoke.

"What you see in front of you is evidence collected from the victim, Catherine Rollins' house that the first responders missed. I was handed a thin jacket when I landed the case. Witness statements were nonexistent. My interviews went nowhere, especially with her commanding officer. I suspect that's because I never served and the man has a superiority complex; cops will never compare to soldiers. Locals fed me half-truths, the bare minimum or out and put refused to talk to me. When I saw that Catherine had went to Annapolis with Steve, I called him and asked him to help."

Steve hadn't heard Danny's reason for requesting his help in its entirety and truthfully he'd been more than a little anxious to see how much of their relationship he'd shared with his colleagues. 

Chin walked in a loop, thinking about what he had just heard.

Steve spoke up, "But there's more. Danny also called me because we were together six months ago; I broke it off when Catherine dropped off my three month old daughter at my door. I arranged a meeting with Admiral Harrison to see what Catherine had gotten herself into and he said she volunteered for the op. She was to find out who was supplying domestic terror groups heavy weapons and arms, her contact was Sang Min, who is renowned throughout the Pacific Rim for human trafficking and money laundering. He's been connected to Victor Hesse, who was a major player in the global illegal arms trade, until Danno and I killed him. From there, the Yakuza, has ties to a myriad of global organizations, especially terroristic factions. We're trying to figure out what happened: did she piss off the wrong person, did she get into deep, did she go dirty or did she see something she wasn't something she wasn't supposed to?"

"Damn, sounds like there's still more to this story."

Danny sighed. "There is. You should have seen the house. Pristine two bedroom in Kailua. There's no way a Navy Intel Lieutenant can afford that. Inside there was barely any furniture and the closets were empty, save for the box labeled Steve. There was only a crib in the nursery. No dresser, no crib and not one stitch of clothes. Catherine's bedroom had a high end bedroom set but the bed was missing the sheets; that's how I found the blood spots. Her dresser was stuffed to the gills with expensive fashion clothing. In one of the drawers I found the jewelry boxes and the single folder with Steve's name on it." 

Steve took Danny's hand and squeezed. "We've not even gone through any of it. From what I 'knew' of Catherine, she hated jewelry. Of course, she could have just said that because I didn't have the money to buy her diamonds," Steve scoffed, then said, "We'd like you to find out who bought the jewelry, who gave it to her, when it was given to her and if that's not the case how did she get it? We'd also like you to work the Sang Min angle: how did she get an in with him, did did she try to lure him as a mark, did she use a girl to get into the parties the Yakuza frequented? We know we're asking a lot, but the locals trust you and will talk to you."

Chin studied Danny's face, then Steve's, contemplating just what they were asking of him; the Yakuza was interwoven into the tapestry of the islands but the escalating violence was detracting from their cultural significance. It was time to shut them down. 

"I'll do it. These bastards have been skirting the law for too long. Now that the Navy is involved, I'm sure that's not going to go unnoticed. You may not like what I uncover, especially about Catherine."

Danny and Steve breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Thank you, man," Danny said gratefully.

"I don't have any illusions as to the type of person Catherine was," Steve said pointedly. 

Chin smiled. "Instead of thanking me, invite me over for dinner so I can see my cousin and meet those beautiful little girls of yours."

"You got it, brah." Steve grinned.

"Dinner tonight. 7:30. Hope lasagna is okay," Danny called over his shoulder as he walked back to the Camaro.

Realizing Steve's bravado was a facade and waning quickly, Danny rushed to get to the comfort of his car, needing to comfort his raw and suffering SEAL. 

Back in the car, Danny twisted and arranged himself so he could straddle Steve's lap, the awkwardness of the position not even a blip in his thought process, needing to feel his lover against him. Rolling his hips against his lover's, Danny molded his chest to Steve's, fingers squeezing his biceps, teeth nibbling his bottom lip, jaw, stopping at his ear, sucking at the skin right below his earlobe.

Steve was panting, bucking and scrambling, trying to touch any part of Danny within reach, whimpering when he was unable to do so.

Danny grabbed Steve's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. "I'm so proud of you for being strong. You deserve everything you've ever wanted; I only want you."

"I hope she's rotting in hell," Steve spat out, sweat pouring off his body.

"Sh," Danny quieted him, pressing kisses on his neck, savoring the tang of the salt in Steve's sweat.

Steve shifted under him, rubbing his cock against his thigh, pushing his hips forward, delighted in the way his lover thrust hard against him, kissing him with all teeth and tongue, showing Steve who was in control.

Danny undid Steve's belt and pants with ease, no stranger to his cargo pants, and fisted his lover's thick girth in seconds. Flicking his thumb over the head, using his precum as lube, Danny started stroking at punishing pace, continuing until he felt Steve's legs shudder and then he slowed his strokes, adding his thumbnail against the vein on the underside, tracing it lightly while pressing his hips against him.

"Danny, I..." Steve groaned.

Danny wiped him off, tucked him away and buttoned his pants before unfolding himself from the passenger seat. He groaned, from pain, as his knee complained about the position it had been forced to suffer through.

Smirking, Danny stroked Steve's face. "I should do that more often; peace and quiet is a rarity when you're around."

"Here I thought you were doing it because you love me." Steve mock glared at Danny.

"I do love you, babe. Let's get home and spring dinner plans on the girls. And Kono's offer."

Steve smiled sleepily, coming down from his Danny induced endorphin high.

Starting the Camaro and throwing it into drive, Danny's heartbeat in time with the rev of the engine. He knew that something was coming, something that could very well hurt Steve, him, the girls or the whole island. He just had no idea what it could be; adding Chin to the investigation was the first step in figuring it out.


	26. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin joins Steve, Danny, Kono and the girls for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse demanded this particular plot twist after being reminded of the unresolved sexual tension between Kono and Steve and Danny.

Steve and Danny walked in the door to Grace jumping into their arms and Malia squealing for their attention.

"Danno, guess what Kono let us do?!" Gracie said excitedly.

Kono came out of the kitchen, dried sauce splattered on every inch of her except her apron. Steve had never seen her look happier.

Danny chuckled. "I'm going to take a wild guess here and say she let you help cook."

Grace beamed at her father. "Yup. I didn't even get any on the floor."

"She was a terrific sous chef," Kono said, pride evident in her voice.

Malia tugged at Steve's legs, intent on getting his attention.

"Hi, baby girl. Seems you helped cook too." Steve smiled at the sauce plastered in his daughter's hair.

"Danno, we better get this little princess clean before our dinner guest shows up."

"I want to help give Malia a bath," Grace pleaded.

Danny and Steve shared a smile, watching their oldest stomp up the stairs, leaving a path of destruction in her wake.

"Who's coming to dinner, Boss?"

"Danny and I invited Chin over. We hope that's okay; we need his help with the case and I know how hard it is for you two to get to see each other with your schedules being so different," Steve replied.

Kono responded by hugging him and Danny so tight that he was sure she'd crushed one of his ribs. "Thank you. I'm just about done in the kitchen."

Danny waved her off, knowing she wanted to get cleaned up before Chin showed up.

"Go shower, babe. Steve and I will finish."

Rushing out of the room excitedly, she tossed over her shoulder, "I couldn't ask for better girls or better bosses," a hint of flirtatiousness in her tone.

Enjoying the quiet for the moment, Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, nuzzling his neck, delighting in the joyous grin Malia was gracing him with.

"Was it just me, or was our nanny flirting with us, Steven," Danny whispered in his ear.

"It would seem that way; I'm as shocked as you are - we can't be that dense that we missed something between the two of us. We're trained to be observant, for God's sake."

"Still...," Danny trailed off, flushing, feeling the heat from his body flow directly into Steve's.

Steve shifted subtly, enough to break contact but not enough to upset the docile toddler in his arms.

"We can explore this further after dinner, Danno." Steve pressed his thigh against Danny's muscular thigh, asserting his position on what just happened.

Grace in her wonderful, or not so wonderful for her father, timing, chose to come out of the bathroom and peer down at both men from the landing. "I thought you said Malia needed a bath 'cause she was dirty," reproach heavy in the young girl's tone.

"We're coming right now, princess," Danny promised.

Steve barely suppressed a snicker. "Someone is definitely dirty and someone is definitely coming; maybe soon if they play their cards right."

Danny coughed loudly and hurried to get upstairs before Grace got even more curious and came downstairs to get them.

Steve followed behind him, a satisfied smile playing across his face, his love for Danny heady and overwhelming.

Malia loved the attention Grace lavished upon her; seeing Grace fall into this role was nothing short of incredible. Danny knew that Steve loved Gracie just as deeply as he loved Malia. He loved Malia with no differentiation; soon, he knew they should have a conversation about what Steve would want Malia to call him and what Grace would feel comfortable calling Steve. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he heard his girls' giggles at getting Steve completely soaked from drying Malia off.

Shaking his head, Danny said, "Steven, you're hopeless when it comes to females."

"Guess I'm lucky to have you." Steve winked, his eyes positively sparkling.

Danny rolled his eyes and waved him off with a dismissive gesture.

"Gracie, do you want to pick out Malia's clothes?"

"Yes, Danno!"

"Great. We'll be right there."

A few minutes later after throwing clothes at Steve and threatening him with no sex, they made their way down the hall to Malia's room.

Grace had picked hot pink leggings and a gray leopard print t shirt with a black tutu and hot pink headband.

Steve raised his eyebrows, a little taken aback, still new to raising a daughter, new to anything remotely girlie; Danny looked calm, proud even.

"You did awesome, monkey."

Gracie smiled at her father's praise.

Kono yelled up the stairs, "Chin's here!"

Danny grabbed Gracie's hand, leading her out of the room.

Chin was waiting in the living room as Danny and Grace came down the stairs.

"Chin, I would like you to meet my daughter, Grace."

Chin smiled, bent down and offered his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Grace. I hope we can be friends, too."

Grace blushed, not used to being treated so kindly after living with her mother and stepfather.

Danny sensed her discomfort, brushed his hand along the crown of her head to her shoulders, squeezing lightly.

"Why don't you see if Kono needs help, sweetheart?"

Waiting until she had left the room, Danny looked at Chin, jaw set, clearly upset. "Rachel and Stan, her stepfather, leave the nanny to care for her more often than not; normal social interaction is overwhelming to her. I'm seriously considering of filing for primary custody. I can't take seeing her like this. It breaks my heart."

"Brah, whatever you need, I'm here. That little girl deserves to have her father in her life." Chin hugged him, not letting go until Steve entered the room.

Malia's babbling broke up the hug, ensuring that no awkward introduction would ensue.

"Chin, meet Malia," Steve said, moving closer to Danny at his daughter's urging.

Chin was speechless for a few seconds. "She's a spitting image of you. Let's hope she doesn't have your personality, too."

"Oh, she has parts of it," Danny said dryly.

Chin laughed. "Lord help us all."

Kono and Grace came out of the kitchen, smiling like partners in crime. 

Crossing the room, Chin hugged Kono, kissing her cheek. "Good to see you cuz."

"Good to see you," she replied.

"I hope everyone is starving because there's enough lasagna to feed an army. And I can personally attest to its quality by my assistant, Grace," Kono grinned.

They all sat down at the table, serving up lasagna, catching up, enjoying this time as ohana.

Kono put the girls to bed, allowing the three men to start discussing how they wanted to approach adding Chin to the investigation.

Danny and Steve did not miss the look Kono let linger as she led the girls from the dining room; her cousin had missed it entirely, ears deep in the information from the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up, Danny and Steve ask Kono to move in full time to help with the girls. Danny and Steve talk about exploring the budding attraction with Kono.


	27. Teasing, Taunting, Ready To Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono receives two unexpected surprises. Danny and Steve return Kono's advances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the muse wants, the muse gets. As always I love knowing what you think <3.

By the time Kono had finished putting the girls to bed, Danny, Steve and Chin had wrapped up talking about the case and were sitting out back, drinking longboards. Kono grabbed one for herself, tossing the top in the trash and pushing the door open with her hip, hands full of her academy training manuals and her open beer.

She was greeted with warm smiles all around. Chin gestured to her reading materials. "How's the police academy treating you, cuz?"

Kono blew back an errant strand of hair before answering, "Definitely a challenge. No breaks just because I have family in the business, that's for sure."

"If you need anything, I'm happy to help," Danny offered, smiling, white teeth flashing.

Kono blushed, focusing on her beer, bringing it to her lips, taking a long drink.

Steve scooted his chair closer, genuinely interested in what Kono what was studying. The sparks sizzling, singing from her body scorched him, sending sparks of his own darting back. He forced himself to sit still and be a gentleman in front of Chin; he certainly didn't want to make their relationship awkward right off the bat.

Chin swallowed the rest of his beer and stood up from the table. "Thanks for dinner, Danny. It was great meeting you, Steve, and your girls. I'll call you in the morning after I meet with the jeweler about the rings you found."

After Chin had gotten in his car and drove away, Steve and Danny felt comfortable enough to bring up their first offer with Kono.

"Kono, Danny and I have something to ask you - and we understand if you want to say no - especially with everything you have going on."

More than a little confused, Kono tilted her head and bit her bottom lip. "What do you want to ask me?"

Endeared even further to the beautiful woman in front of them, Danny and Steve laced their hands together before Steve spoke. "Would you move in and be the girl's full time nanny? And nanny really doesn't even encompass what you mean to all of us or what you do."

"Absolutely," Kono replied without hesitation. She moved out of her chair to hug Steve, bare skin brushing his, causing him to shudder.

Danny saw his lover react to the much anticipated physical contact and made his way around the table. Danny dropped his hand to the back of Steve's neck; Kono's wide liquid brown eyes met his, pleading for his touch.

By the thinnest thread of willpower, Danny pulled back. Steve panted heavily, shifting in his chair, making room for Kono in his lap. Kono, honest to God, whimpered just at the friction of Steve moving beneath her, hands seeking to pull Danny back within reach.

"Just a moment, sweetheart," Danny said huskily, all sin and whiskey laced.

Steve's hazel eyes were focused on him, full of lust, excitement, nervousness, permission; Danny took a deep breath and dove in.

Danny crouched, putting his hips level with Kono's knees, and put his hands gently on her face. Satisfied when her chocolate brown eyes met his gaze, he moved his right hand to her chin, gripping firmly enough to display dominance and laid claim to her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip, licking and sucking before gently pushing against her lips with his tongue, asking her permission. She opened for him immediately, yielding beautifully and arching against Steve. Steve curled his fingers into her hips, laying his claim into her skin. Kono moved back into his touch; Steve's mouth found her neck, tasting her delectable skin. In this moment all that existed was this gorgeous symphony that was Danny, Steve and Kono.

Danny released Kono's mouth when he needed to breathe more than he needed to feel her addictive lips on his.

Kono pouted and snuggled into Steve, well aware of how slick she was; Steve felt like he was going to come right then and there but he had to wait - this part was important.

"Kono, I have no idea how we missed the hints you dropped but damn, babe. If you're willing, so are we," Danny said succinctly.

Steve smirked. His lover was never one with great prose but in this case he did better than he could have ever hoped to.

Feeling a little shy, Kono blushed. "I never thought in my wildest dreams..."

"If it hadn't been for Danny, we would still be wondering," Steve said gratefully, shifting again, trying to find comfort in his too tight pants.

Danny eyed Steve, knowing exactly how uncomfortable he was and how desperate he was to get out of his pants. He knew how desperate they both were to get Kono laid out in their bed. Now that they knew they could explore - they had all the time in the world to taste, to play, to kiss, to pleasure each other.

Always a gentleman, Danny helped Kono off Steve's lap. Steve stood up slowly, trying not to grimace as his dick hit the metal of his zipper.

"Kono, I think this SEAL needs some serious TLC. What do you think?" Danny smiled mischievously.

Kono returned his smile, pulling him close as she did so. "So does a certain detective."

Danny's already hard dick twitched, causing him to grab Steve and rush him into the house.

By some small miracle, all three of them made it up the stairs without waking up Grace or Malia, but apparently clothing was optional.

Steve entered the room last, seeing two predatory grins and miles of skin waiting for him.


	28. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Danny and Kono find themselves tangled, entwined in each other, hopelessly addicted within seconds of touching each other. There's no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life took an unexpected turn for me and everything was pushed to the back burner. I'm finally able to update this fic with the justice it deserves.  
> I've missed all of you.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> xx

Kono scooted up the bed, making room for Steve, gasping when she felt Danny's fingers trailing over her bare spine. Steve moved closer, heat radiating off of his body, forcing a moan deep out of her chest and an appreciative growl from Danny. 

"Come on, babe, don't tease her," Danny's Jersey accent coming out full force, knowing full well the effect it had on Steve.

Steve snaked his right hand around, gripping Danny's neck, bringing his mouth to his, sinking his teeth into slightly chapped lips, using his free hand to stroke down Kono's stomach, enjoying the shivering he was eliciting from her.

"This look like teasing to you, Danno," Steve rasped, before moving his mouth to Kono's neck, sucking at her pulse point.

Danny groaned before shifting across the bed, effectively pinning Steve and Kono, determined on putting his hands and mouth to good use.

Steve felt Danny's engorged cock pressing against his back, left hip grinding him into deeper into Kono, and God help him he found himself ready to blow just from these sensations alone. Danny pressed himself harder down into Steve, sinking his teeth into his SEAL's beautiful neck, intent on crawling across him and getting to Kono; he just had to get his hands and mouth on that silky skin.

Kono whimpered. She had two of the most gorgeous men in all of Hawaii at her disposal and all they wanted was her. There was no way she could give this up. She arched her back, wiggling her hips, trying to get some friction, some hands on her lonely skin from one or both of them. 

Danny heard the sounds escaping Kono's throat and released a moan of his own.

"Sounds like our girl is the one in need of immediate attention, babe," Danny husked into Steve's ear, his voice tickling the fine hairs on the back of Kono's neck.

Steve responded by fisting his hand into Kono's hair, bringing her beautiful mouth to his and laying a bruising, dizzying kiss into her lips. 

"That what you had in mind, Danno?"

Once again having the upper hand, Steve smirked, rolling out from underneath Danny, determined to make his lover beg and enjoy pleasuring Kono while doing so.

Kono blinked, thick black lashes framing her chocolate eyes, telling Steve just how ready she was to take the best step with him and Danny.

With just a brush of his hand to Danny's hip, he instructed him to get in their nightstand.

Danny moved quickly to get out the opened, but unused condoms, anxious to be a part of the action.

Handing one of the foil packets to Steve, Danny used his free hands to squeeze Kono's breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingertips. 

"Nnghhh," she cried out, hips bucking and legs flailing when she felt Steve's fingers inside of her.

Danny seized the opportunity to explore her bare neck, entranced in her exotic taste, just as Steve had been only an hour before. 

"Danno, she's soaking wet and so tight," Steve groaned, as he finished rolling on the condom, about mad with desire and contemplating how he was going to last more than a minute inside of her.

"Such a good girl, aren't you," Danny murmured.

Kono was beyond words at this point, so lost in her pleasure that all she could do was bear down against Steve's hard cock and bare her neck even further for Danny to suck on.

Steve slid into Kono gently, not wanting to hurt her and had to fight against his instinct to thrust hard as he was so used to doing with Danny. Kono lifted her hips, meeting him beat for beat, and he saw Danny gripping her flesh; his possessive nature kicked in and he was gone.

He felt Kono and Danny come hard against him, he came a few short thrusts later.

"That's one way to ask a girl to move in," Kono smiled lazily and settled in between Steve and Danny.

Steve and Danny looked at each other and just smirked.

Yeah, it was.


	29. In The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something mysterious and sinister is waiting in the shadows, violating the last sense of security that Steve has. Danny struggles to stay strong for his best friend. Kono finds herself in a role that she never thought possible. Ultimately, the shadows will bring them closer together, but not before inspiring fear and creating chaos for this ohana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a product of many weeks of agonizing and finding the time to post it. It is unbeta'd so please be gentle. I appreciate everyone's patience and continued dedication to this fic. Your encouragement means everything to me.  
> Hopefully, this chapter lives up to its predecessors.

Kono awoke as soon as she heard Malia's cries, sitting up slowly in the mussed bed, smiling a soft, warm grin as she watched Steve and Danny shift in their sleep, eyelids fluttering in what she could only hope were good dreams. She flexed her muscles as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, biting her lip to suppress a groan; Steve and Danny had wrecked her in ways that she hadn't even imagined.

Padding quietly down the shadowy hallway, Kono figured out that it was barely dawn - way too early for even Malia to be awake. Suddenly wary, she shifted into cop mode, moving as stealthily as she could while taking in everything around her. Pausing outside Malia's door, Kono brushed her hair back and pressed her ear against the cool wood, unsure of what to expect. Only hearing faint whimpers, Kono steeled herself, quickly making sure that all of her was covered; it wouldn't do a damn bit of good for her girls if she came in the room disheveled. Then Malia began hiccupping and sobbing simultaneously in unison with Grace's stifled cries. Kono's heart leapt into her chest, and something primal took over. Only protecting Malia and Grace mattered - she stormed into the room, inhaling and exhaling deeply to quiet her nerves.

As soon as she entered the room, Malia began screaming amidst her tears.

"Mama, Mama, M-M-Mama!"

Kono bit back her shock as best as she could and slowly moved closer to Malia's crib. Adrenaline coursed through her at a frenetic pace, anger pulsing not far behind when she saw the note on the hardwood floor, steps from where Malia had been sleeping.

Without thinking a second further, Kono scooped Malia up into her arms, clutching her tightly against her chest and kissing every inch she could reach, relieved that Malia didn't have any physical injuries.

"Where's your sister, little one?" Kono murmured.

Grace slid the closet door open slowly, cautiously, peeking out around the crack. Kono's heart broke at seeing the tears staining those porcelain cheeks. Grace stood up on wobbly legs and rushed to Kono's side.

"I'm sorry," Grace cried, pressing herself into Kono's side insistently, fresh sobs erupting with her apology.

"Shh, Gracie," Kono soothed, holding both girls close, breathing a heavy sigh of relief when Steve and Danny appeared in the doorway just seconds later.

"What's going on?" Steve asked quietly, taking in the scene before him, not managing to wrap his head around what could have his girls so distraught.

He crossed the room in one long stride, clenching Danny's hand hard enough to shatter bone.

Kono shifted Malia against her shoulder, continuing to rub Grace soothingly with her left hand.

"Dada," Malia hiccupped, reaching for the comfort and security of her father's arms.

Steve gently scooped Malia into his arms, pressing her tight against him, breathing in her unique scent, relieved that there was no outward sign of trauma, but still perturbed as to what could have caused such chaos that had both of his girls barely hanging on by a thread.

Danny squatted down to Grace, wiping away her tears and wrapped his arms around his terrified, panicked little girl.

"What happened monkey?" Danny looked around the room for any clues that might explain the terror their girls were feeling.

He found his explanation within seconds: the white paper on the floor next to Malia's crib. Seemingly harmless and incongruous, the words chilled Danny to the bone.

_Commander, I'm just getting started._

No signature or any other clues as to who may have violated their home, terrified their daughters; Danny swallowed hard, handing the note to Kono wordlessly. Steve had gone ghostly pale at seeing the note and clenched his fists, jaw ticking uncontrollably in rage.

The thought of his little girl, little girls, he corrected himself, in danger had him shaken and furious all at once.

"Kono, call Chin, please." Steve met Kono's gaze, knowing she was just as scared, furious and worried as he and Danny were.

Kono nodded quickly and left Steve and Danny in the too quiet, eerie aftermath.

Danny looked over the note again, trying to desperately to find any explanation that would make sense; he felt Steve doing the same, racing heart thumping in loud staccato beats against his ribs, causing his own heart to race and try to beat in sync.

"Who would do this, Danno?" Steve spoke finally, looking into those sky blue eyes that had unrelentingly provided him comfort from their first day together, his own blue hazel eyes hazy with the onslaught of emotions swelling over him.

Danny gingerly detached himself from Graces's grip, pulling Steve closer to him.

Steve leaned into Danny's comforting touch, speaking hesitantly, "I don't it's a coincidence that this happened after inviting Chin to help - he's putting pressure on traditions and people that have operated outside of regular society for generations."

Danny hummed, deep in thought.

"Probably someone connected to Hesse. We need to delve deeper into his background."

Steve nodded, moving towards the door.

"Let's get the girls out of here. I'm calling to have a security system installed, video and audio."

"Should have had one months ago, babe," Danny chided lightly.

 

 

Settling the girls in the living room with cereal and milk, Steve slumped down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, exhausted from the adrenaline exiting his body.

"I'm scared, Danny," Steve admitted in a whisper. "Malia has already lost one parent; she can't lose another."

"I won't let anything happen to her," Danny said fiercely, flicking his gaze to the living room, unwilling to let Malia and Grace out of his sight for even a second. "I promised that I would protect her and you."

Steve nodded in response, overcome with his love and gratitude for his best friend.

"Did you hear what she called Kono?" Steve bit his lip anxiously and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"I did," Danny replied, joy evident in his tone. "Wonder how she feels about that. Has it ever happened before?"

"Never." Steve began to pace the kitchen as he awaited Kono's return.

Danny stood in front of Steve, forcing him to stop in his tracks and meet his gaze.

"We will figure this out, babe, I swear. We will find the monster who terrified our girls and violated our home."

Steve inhaled and exhaled several ragged breaths in an attempt to stave off a panic attack.

"I want the bastard who did this, Danny, and I want to make him suffer like he forced our girls to suffer. He had no right! I understand wanting to hurt me, but they didn't deserve this," Steve said angrily, eyes glittering with determination and a ferocity that Danny had never seen before.

Danny took Steve in his arms, pulling him close, murmuring softly, "Nothing is going to happen to them. There are too many people in this ohana that would kill anyone that even dared to think of harming them."

Steve looked anxiously to the living room, exhaling slowly when he saw their girls playing quietly on the floor. The terror had passed but only time would tell to the lasting effects this intrusion would have.

"Chin is on his way," Kono said softly, entering the kitchen quietly, taking care to gently close the door.

Danny gripped Kono's hand and drew her into their embrace, dropping a kiss to her insanely sexy morning after hair.

"Thank you," Steve whispered, using the rest of his reserves to collapse into Danny's firm, warm, solid side.

"You never have to thank me. I love Malia and Grace like they were my own." Kono nuzzled into Danny's neck, grateful that they were all safe and Malia and Grace were seemingly unaffected outwardly by this mysterious stranger that lurked in the shadows.

As the sun broke the horizon, revealing yet another beautiful, warm Hawaiian day, Steve couldn't rid himself of the shadows haunting him, even with his ohana surrounding him.

He bit back a frustrated sob, helpless and clueless as to who could be behind this charade. Giving up the facade, Steve buried his face into Danny's neck and let loose sobs so intense that it rocked Danny and Kono to their core.

 

From his obscure vantage point above the McGarrett home, the mysterious intruder barked out several short sinister laughs.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this - on the surface, it would appeared that he had taken this job to impress his boss. But he really wanted a chance at payback now that he was up close and personal; the SEAL had taken far too much from him. He was going to absolutely revel and delight in destroying Commander Steve McGarrett and everything he cherished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, we shall start to see what Chin has discovered, where the murder investigation is headed and perhaps a few clues as to who this stranger is that has a vendetta out for Steve.


	30. The Skies Have Rained Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny struggle to keep it together for the girls' sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I didn't intend for months in between another update. Muse has been especially obstinate with this fic, and inspiration has been hard to find.   
> "Saved" by Kwabs had a lot to do with this chapter finally coming into being.  
> Drop me a line, I would love to hear from you. I would love to hear what your theories are, what you would like to see happen, what you think should happen.  
> <3

Chin arrived minutes after Kono called him, swearing the whole way to Steve’s house. He had planned on calling him later this morning, and giving him an update on the mysterious jewelry that had come from Catherine’s Kahala home. Instead, he now felt like he was racing against the clock; Hesse had only been the tip of the iceberg. So many pieces of the puzzle that made up Catherine’s death now had definitive edges thanks to the sparkling, ostentatious ring Steve had found stashed in Catherine’s dresser. Feeling his nerves itching and sparking, Chin jammed his foot down harder against his gas pedal, leaving a trail of burnt rubber in his wake.

 

Steve perked up from his slack position at the kitchen table, eyes flitting to the front door.

 

“Chin,” Danny remarked softly.

 

Steve nodded quickly to affirm to Danny’s statement.

 

Chin made his way to Steve’s front door quickly, mentally steeling himself for the onslaught he was about to unleash on Danny and Steve. Before he could knock, the door was swinging open and Kono greeted him somberly in a hushed tone.

 

Grace and Malia looked up as they heard Kono speak, tear tracks still evident on their faces and Chin’s heart broke at the sight.

 

Unable to speak, Chin nodded at them. Sensing Chin’s discomfort, Malia and Grace just tilted their heads, turning back around quickly to the movie that was playing on low.

 

Kono closed the door behind him, motioning that he should join Steve and Danny in the kitchen.

 

Even as he walked into the room, Chin could see how shaken Steve and Danny were from the intruder; Steve stood up jerkily, almost knocking over his chair in his haste to shake his hand.

 

Chin waved him off gently, patting a hand on Danny’s shoulder as he walked to the coffee pot. He poured a cup, steam warming his face, and he sat down at one of the two empty chairs.

 

“Steve, Danny. . .” Chin started, eyes flicking to the living room, not sure how he should continue.

 

“It’s okay,” Steve said quietly.

 

“Kono is going to sit with Malia and Grace while the three of us talk. We can fill her in afterwards.” Danny squeezed Steve’s hand softly.

 

Chin met Steve’s eyes, nodding his head in affirmation.

 

Danny rubbed Steve’s shoulder comfortingly. He let his hand settle in between Steve’s shoulder blades, sitting up straighter on the edge of the chair, in anticipation.

 

“Let me just say, I am so sorry that you had to go through this.” Chin wrapped his hands around the thick mug, watching the steam rise in billows off the hot liquid.

 

“Let’s cut the normal platitudes about being a victim and let’s just get down to it,” Danny said succinctly. 

 

Steve looked at Danny, mouth dropping open a little at Danny’s acerbic tone. “Danny!”

 

Chin held up a hand, brushing Danny’s bluntness off. “It’s okay, Steve.”

 

Steve nodded hesitantly, looking at Danny again, feeling the barely controlled fury that was about to boil over.

 

“Kono tells me that she found the note in the nursery, on the floor just next to Malia’s bed.” Chin looked at Danny and Steve for confirmation.

 

Danny grunted, clearly impatient to get through this part of the process.  

 

“Yes,” Steve said, adrenaline returning as he remembered what happened only minutes ago, but now felt like an eternity had passed.

 

“What happened next?” Chin asked softly.

 

Steve cleared his throat in an effort to get words out. “S-s-she immediately picked Malia up, as far as I can tell. . .” his voice took on a desperate, on the edge tone.

 

Danny squeezed the back of Steve’s neck, running his thumb up and down Steve’s vertebrae soothingly.

 

“Malia yelled Mama and then Kono got Gracie to come out of the closet. Both of them started sobbing so loud that we knew something was wrong. We damn near fell out of bed trying to get to Malia’s room.” Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 

Chin picked up his pen and twirled it around in his fingers as he took in the men before him - Danny and Steve were both strong, alpha male types and clearly, this incident had rattled them, even if they weren’t saying as much.

 

“I have to ask, did either of you touch the note?” Chin looked at Steve, then at Danny.

 

“No,” Steve answered quietly. 

 

“It’s still upstairs on the floor.” Danny gripped Steve’s hand in his, squeezing hard.

 

Chin nodded, pleased that they all had followed procedure with evidence.

 

“What did you notice about the note?” Chin asked, pen poised point down to his paper, jotting notes involuntarily.

 

“White paper, no signature and looks to be printed from a mass produced printer.”

 

“I just can’t believe someone got in our house without Danny or I knowing.” Steve bit his lip to prevent a sob from pouring out.

 

Danny pressed a kiss to Steve’s temple, murmuring in his ear. He could see Chin’s jaw drop subtly at the intimate act. 

 

“I have a feeling it’s connected to the information that I was going to come over and share with you later today.” Chin sighed, flipping open the copy of Catherine’s file to the newest page.

 

Steve rose jerkily from the table and began pacing nervously. Danny clenched his hands into fists.

 

For several long, heavy moments all that could be heard was the Disney movie music, Beauty and the Beast from the sounds of it if Chin’s memory served him correctly. He shook his head, forcing his head back to the case. 

 

Chin took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee, wrinkling his nose at the bitterness.

 

“Steve made it,” Danny said apologetically, offering Chin a small smile.

 

“Just a little strong,” Chin choked out amidst a cough.

 

Steve stopped pacing to grab milk out of the fridge. “That should help,” he said sheepishly.

 

Chin added a splash of milk, testing it, and choked less on this sip. Shaking his head, he dumped a healthy pour into the cup and slid the milk back to Steve.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“So, what did you find that has you so off kilter?” Danny met Chin’s eyes, beseeching him for the unvarnished truth.

 

“I think that you’ll want to sit down for this, Steve,” Chin said softly, head tilting in the direction of the empty chair next to Danny.


End file.
